


Песнь о Сиде (и Нэнси).

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Creature Stiles, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sounding, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была злая и болтливая Красная Шапочка... а Волку не повезло. Такая вот мораль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песнь о Сиде (и Нэнси).

_— Я вижу… — Стайлз рыщет взглядом по машине и выбирает серебряную пуговицу на куртке Дерека, — что-то серебряное.  
— Седые волосы Дерека, — язвит Эрика со своего места. (с)_

 

Стайлз не собирался выходить на охоту, он был не голоден.

Во время ланча он подсел к парочке, которая так увлеченно ссорилась, что ничего вокруг не замечала, и некоторое время послушал их препирательства, потихоньку оттягивая на себя вкусные злые эмоции. Наконец, парочка иссякла и заметила, что рядом с ними сидит непонятный левый чувак. Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, подхватил поднос с салатом и смылся.

Словом, он был сыт, доволен и выбрался в лес просто подумать.

 

Чем больше Стайлз влипал в человеческую цивилизацию — тем больше тосковал по лесу. Не то, что бы там было спокойнее: для того, кто знал лес и умел его слушать — тот был сродни шумному мегаполису, где всегда что-нибудь происходило, кто-нибудь умирал, а кто-то рождался. Но свой дом Стайлз любил, а людей — не очень, хотя и среди них попадались хорошие особи. Шериф Стилински — отец-человек, например, а еще Скотт Маккол и та девочка, которая вызывала неконтролируемое слюноотделение у обеих сторон Стайлза Стилински. Человек пускал слюнки на длинные ножки и пухлые губы, а не-человек жадно щелкал зубами, прикидывая, какая отличная гамадриада вышла бы из Лидии Мартин. Но Лидия совершенно не замечала Стайлза и определенно не согласилась бы прогуляться с ним в лес до ближайшей опушки.

 

Стайлз скинул кеды, запихнул внутрь носки, поставил обувь на пенек и дальше пошел босиком, подвернув штанины до колен. Холодная желтая листва окутывала ступни и липла к ногам, каша из прелых листьев пыталась просочиться между пальцев. Стайлз блаженствовал.

Он скинул красное худи, повесив ее на любезно подставленный сучок, стащил футболку, оставив ее через десяток ярдов, прогулялся до ручья и там неожиданно замерз. Налетел прохладный ветерок, взъерошил волосы, а Стайлз с неподдельным интересом принялся изучать гусиную кожу на руках. Он все больше становился человеком — все больше человеческих реакций, все меньше зеленых снов.

Старый дуб за его спиной тоскливо затрещал, отзываясь на невеселые мысли. Стайлз наклонился, напился из ручья и сел, привалившись к дубу спиной. Сразу стало тепло. Стайлз закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к току сока в стволе, к ласковому шелесту листьев. Он успокаивался… вернее, эмоции переходили в совсем другой пласт восприятия. Где не было человеческой суетливости и дерганности, где можно было молчать. Лес сам говорил с ним — шелестом, птичьим пением, мягким перестуком лап. Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз, осознав, что лапы стучат как-то слишком уж близко.

 

На каменистом берегу, присыпанном листьями, стоял волк. Нет, не волк, слишком большой и слишком несуразный для волка. Это был оборотень — крупный, черный, косматый оборотень, с широко поставленными ушами, пушистым задранным хвостом и тощими боками, сквозь которые просматривались ребра. Оборотень лакал из ручья, то и дело облизывая нос розовым длинным языком.

Стайлз заинтересованно подался вперед — после старого пожара в логове, оборотней в его лесу не осталось. Взрослый больной волк отправился к людям, — Стайлз изредка прощупывал его, по привычке считая своим, — а мальчик и девочка сбежали куда-то далеко, где он их не мог достать.

Значит, вернулись. Стайлз прищурился и заметил, что перед ним волк-самец, выходит, вернулся мальчик. Видимо, будет восстанавливать стаю.

 

Волк его не заметил. Волк и не мог его заметить — в человеческой форме он бы, конечно, увидел Стайлза, но он стоял на четырех лапах, а нюх был бессилен засечь того, кто пахнет древесным соком, листвой и травами. Волк постоял на берегу, чихая и фыркая, повернулся и потрусил в чащу, бодро помахивая хвостом. Он был, разве что, слишком худым, а так вполне взрослый хищный зверь.

Стайлз вскочил и пошел за ним следом, перетекая в тени и уворачиваясь от веток. Он забыл, где оставил футболку, зато наткнулся на худи и накинул его на озябшие плечи. Волк моментально остановился и повел косматой головой, учуяв человеческий запах. Стайлз устроился на большом реликтовом валуне, оставшемся, наверное, со времен схода ледника, застегнул худи до горла и принялся наблюдать, как корчится волчье тело, превращаясь в согнутую и изломанную судорогой человеческую фигуру.

Он не ошибся. Оборотень был молодым, черноволосым и небритым. И даже в человеческой форме было заметно, насколько он опасен. Стайлз любил таких, в отличие от него этот парень не забыл свою сущность и не собирался ее забывать. Это был двуногий, прямоходящий хищник, хоть в лесу, хоть посреди каменных джунглей.

 

— Эй ты! — оборотень остановился перед ним, неловко поправил воротник черной кожанки и посмотрел с усталой злостью. — Это частная собственность, крошка. Проваливай отсюда.

— А если нет? — спокойно спросил Стайлз.

Внутри он весь заходился от восторга. Оборотень щедро делился эмоциями, кормил его безвозмездно.

— Тогда я тебя отсюда выкину, — пообещал молодой оборотень.

Стайлз прищурился, но так и не вспомнил его имени.

— Ты стал похожим на свою маму, — заметил он вслух. — Зачем ты вернулся, волчонок?

Волк обомлел и даже отступил на шаг назад. Недоуменное выражение смягчило его скуластое, острое лицо и сделало его похожим на альфу Хейл еще сильнее: те же большие светлые глаза, те же скулы, тот же рисунок рта, та же диковатая красота. Наверное, в родословную Хейлов затесались не только волки и индейцы, но и мексиканцы-переселенцы.

— Что? — наконец спросил Хейл, моргнув.

Злостью повеяло еще гуще. Прямо пир, накрытая полянка посреди леса.

 

Стайлз давно не кормился в лесу. Нормальные люди сюда не ходят, а от всяких маньяков и придурков он старался ничего не брать — эмоции у них были гнилые, гнойные, отчетливо болезненные. Стайлзу и своих проблем хватало, чтобы тащить еще и чужие.

Да и обленился он, если говорить честно. Привык к человеческому миру, как привыкают к еде из Макдональдса — всегда сытно, всегда жирненько, всегда разнообразное меню. Девочка, у которой не вовремя начинались критические дни во время урока физкультуры, одна давала больше эмоций, чем целый день охоты в лесу, который, к слову, мог оказаться неудачным. А уж на показательных соревнованиях по лакроссу Стайлз мог наесться на месяц вперед.

Но оборотень Хейл, который так щедро предлагал себя — это был иной случай.

Человеческие эмоции Стайлз чувствовал несовершенными — как будто ему подали вкусное, но холодное блюдо, или недосоленное, переперченное, чересчур жирное. А эмоции Хейла были свежими, сочными, остренькими и даже моментально согрели.

 

— Слышишь, пацан, — раздраженно сказал Хейл. — Убирайся отсюда.

Стайлз не пошевелился — Хейл немного заволновался и растерялся.

— Ты кто вообще такой? — догадался он спросить, увидев, что Стайлз его не боится.

— Сын шерифа, — спокойно ответил Стайлз, решив умолчать об остальном.

Хейл несколько секунд раздумывал, потом его плечи расслабились и тут же собрались снова.

— Ты самым умным себя считаешь? — свирепо спросил Хейл. — Лес не место для щенков. Ты сам свалишь или тебя за шкирку вынести?

— Вынеси, — предложил Стайлз, забавляясь.

Хейл раздраженно закатил глаза, шагнул ближе и сдернул его с камня.

— Это моя территория, — рявкнул он сердито. — Еще раз увижу тебя тут — получишь по ушам.

Стайлз схватил за подол черной футболки и задрал ее почти до подмышек Хейла. Как он и думал — под футболкой оказались худые бока и плоский, впалый живот. Хейл голодал, и, судя по всему, довольно давно.

Стайлза тут же окатило волной чужой злости. Хейл зарычал на него, теряя контроль, и швырнул прямо в подвернувшуюся сосну.

И замер, когда Стайлз исчез.

 

Стайлз, едва не лопаясь от ехидства, наблюдал, как Хейл скребет затылок и обходит сосну кругами, пытаясь понять, куда пропал мальчишка в красном худи. Когда логово сгорело, похоронив под обломками обитателей, Стайлз был слишком маленьким.  Оборотень Хейл тоже был совсем мальчишкой, их не познакомили, и, видимо, Хейл не знал, с кем связался.

Наконец он перестал бродить кругами, сплюнул и уперся ладонью в сосну, вынув член из ширинки.

 

Вообще, к таким вещам Стайлз раньше относился равнодушно, но теперь он и сам разозлился — Хейл бесстыдно ссал на него, хорошо хоть ногу не задрал. Стайлз дождался, пока Хейл застегнется и отвернется, и метко хлестнул веткой по черноволосому затылку. Хейл так и подпрыгнул, оскалился и неуверенно зарычал. Его зрачки испуганно расширились, он отступил, еще раз осмотрел дерево и камень за ним и отвернулся.

 

Стайлз дождался, пока Хейл уйдет, и с легкостью выступил из шершавого ствола, брезгливо перешагнув поблескивающую лужу у корней.

В лесу появилась интересная добыча. 

 

***

 

Стайлз забрался на валун, свесил ноги вниз и устроился удобнее. На полянке, обрамленной елями, пока ничего не происходило. Ветерок разбрасывал листья, трепал красную ветровку Стайлза и пытался поворошить короткие волосы. Стайлз вытащил из сумки упакованный сэндвич, запихнул целлофан обратно и принялся с аппетитом жевать.

 

Буря потихоньку надвигалась, но была еще далеко от поляны, где обосновался Стайлз. Сначала появились птицы — промелькнули низко над деревьями и моментально исчезли. Через поляну пробежал взволнованный молодой олень, остановился и прислушался, встряхнул рогами и свернул вбок. Прошмыгнул барсук и тоже убрался с дороги. Стайлз терпеливо ждал, облизывая пальцы.

Наконец появился волк. Стайлз облизнул взглядом его худощавое, полуобнаженное тело. На пробежку Дерек Хейл вышел в спортивных шортах, хорошо хоть, что не босиком. Стайлз с удовольствием рассмотрел его и помахал рукой, когда Хейл повернул голову в его сторону. Тот еще несколько ярдов пробежал по инерции, остановился и недоверчиво обернулся, ожидая, видимо, обнаружить пустой камень. Стайлз ехидно ухмыльнулся и снова помахал.

 

— Опять ты, — выдохнул Дерек, подходя ближе. 

— Привет, волчонок, — жизнерадостно сказал Стайлз, с удовольствием ощутив волну злости и раздражения, которые хлынули в его сторону.

— Ты что за тварь такая? — прямо спросил Дерек, настороженно его осматривая.

— Я сын шерифа, — терпеливо повторил Стайлз. — Ты забыл?

— Ага, а я Джеймс Дин, — согласился Дерек. — А теперь серьезно. Это самая гуща леса, здесь людей вообще не бывает. Ты даже не пахнешь, как человек. Что ты такое?

— Я… — Стайлз лихорадочно осмотрел себя и закончил: — Красная Шапочка.

Дерек раздраженно вздохнул и попытался поймать его за лодыжку, но Стайлз успел задрать ноги и отползти назад.

— Я же все равно тебя стащу оттуда, — предупредил Дерек, обходя валун по кругу.

Глаза у него загорелись азартом, а уши заострились на грани обращения.

— А может, я только этого и жду? — предположил Стайлз.

Дерек остановился.

— Зачем?

— Гуща леса, — подсказал Стайлз, — где никогда не ступала нога человека… как думаешь, кто здесь может быть?

— Кто? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Дерек, присматриваясь. — Ты не похож на монстра.

— Сюрприз-сюрприз! — пропел Стайлз и сам спрыгнул вниз.

Дерек попятился, и в его эмоции вплелась нотка страха.

— Я альфа, — сказал он не слишком убежденно. — А ты какой-то щенок паршивый.

— Я вообще не оборотень, — ласково сообщил ему Стайлз. — Ты один такой на всю округу.

— А кто ты? — осторожно спросил Дерек, держась на расстоянии шага.

— Угадай, — Стайлз засмеялся, жадно насыщаясь свежими, чистыми эмоциями.

— На сатира ты не похож, — с сомнением сказал Дерек. — А для лешего слишком молод.

— Кто остается? — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами.

 

Дерек пошатнулся и свалился на спину. Корни, оплетшие его ноги, сжались туже и покрылись коричневой коркой. Дерек зарычал, дернулся, сверкая красными глазами, и захлебнулся рыком, когда прямо поперек его лица шлепнулся грязный толстый корень. Клыки увязли в дереве, ветки, поросшие шипами, цепкие и хлесткие, туго связали запястья и локти.

— Остаются дриады, — закончил Стайлз.

И пяти секунд не прошло, как Дерек оказался распят на земле.

— Но про них ты не подумал, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Потому, что дриады — девочки, и потому что ты сбежал из леса слишком давно, и забыл все, чему тебя учили.

Дерек посмотрел на него с такой яростью, что Стайлз едва не отшатнулся.

— Но я не девочка, — сказал он, откашлявшись. — Ты это заметил, верно? Это потому, что девчонками бывают только чистокровные дриады, а мой папа — шериф, я тебе не соврал.

Дерек взглядом показал, что думает и про Стайлза, и про его папу.

— Ты, наверное, изнываешь, так хочешь узнать, что мне от тебя надо?

Дерек кивнул и попытался вырваться из корней и веток. Его мышцы напряглись, потемнели вены, однако он так и не освободился.

— По мелочи, — небрежно ответил Стайлз и присел рядом. — Сердце, печень, яички.

Глаза у Дерека комично расширились. Стайлз не выдержал и засмеялся.

— Я пошутил. То, что мне нужно, находится у тебя здесь, — он постучал костяшками по влажному от пота лбу.

— И это не… — Стайлз сделал страшное лицо и прогнусавил: — …мозги-и-и. Вернее, это твои мозги, но в хорошем смысле. Я покопаюсь у тебя в голове, ты не против?

Дерек всем телом продемонстрировал, что против, но Стайлз только хмыкнул.

— Молчание — знак согласия.

Дерек тут же замычал и задергался. Из кармана шорт выпал плеер. Стайлз взял его, пролистал плейлист и сморщил нос.

— Ну и дерьмо ты слушаешь, чувак. Без обид.

 

Наконец ему надоело дурачиться, он сел на Дерека верхом и осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к векам, лбу и скулам. Дерек загнанно замер под ним, а Стайлз закрыл глаза и принялся жадно рыться в его воспоминаниях. Мать. Отец. Дядя. Сестра. Полные боли и огня воспоминания. Привкус дыма. Большой город, набитый машинами, людьми и небоскребами, желтые силуэты такси, какие-то непонятные компании в черной коже. Страх. Одиночество. Площадка для выгула собак. Снова сестра, но теперь с поводком в руках. Она же, но уже без поводка. И снова она, но теперь лишь до пояса и под тяжелой черной машиной, глаза широко распахнуты в небо, рот раскрыт в крике. Могила. Пригород Бикон-Хиллз.

Стайлз отдернулся и сполз в сторону. Дерек смотрел на него мутными, полными горечи глазами. Сейчас он до боли походил на свою старшую сестру, только она была мертва, а он жив.

 

— Очень интересно, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз.

Дерек отвернулся от него и смотрел в другую сторону. Стайлз машинально принялся играть с его твердым от холода соском.

— Какую стаю ты решил собрать, если ты понятия не имеешь, что делать?

Дерек не смотрел на него, но и не дергался. Его почти мутило от отвращения в себе — от того, что в нем покопался грязными руками кто-то другой. Стайлз криво усмехнулся.

— У меня чистые руки, — произнес он почти с обидой. — Нечего обижаться, я же должен знать, какой это оборотень явился на мои земли.

Дерек что-то промычал и выразительно показал на кляп.

— А, прости, — Стайлз с легкостью отвел корень и даже заботливо оттер губы Дерека от земли.

— Узнал? — со злостью спросил Дерек, отплевавшись корой и щепками. — Теперь оставишь меня в покое?

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно ответил Стайлз и наклонился ниже, всматриваясь в лицо Дерека.

— Я тебе сейчас нос откушу, — предупредил тот.

Стайлз равнодушно запихнул размочаленный корень обратно в кусачий рот. Дерек едва не подавился от возмущения, но Стайлз все всматривался в его скуластое лицо, испачканное травяным соком и землей. Глаза у Дерека были зеленые, как ряска на болотце, злые и грустные одновременно.  На свежевыбритой щеке осталась ссадина, да и та быстро затягивалась.

— Понимаешь, какое дело, — Стайлз задумался вслух. — Сейчас в лесу тихо, спокойно, олени только иногда расшалятся. А там, где появляется альфа — там всегда появляются проблемы. Молодые беты, драки, ссоры, наблюдатели припрутся, животные с ума сходят, полиция лес прочесывает… в общем, я вот не могу определиться — отпустить тебя или присыпать землей.

 

В глазах у Дерека промелькнул животный ужас.

— Не живьем, — утешил его Стайлз. — Я не живодер, я бы придушил сначала, не переживай.

Дерек, однако, переживал и извивался. Стайлз едва удерживался на нем, вцепившись коленями в бока.

Наконец ему надоело родео, корни сжались так, что в Дереке что-то хрустнуло. Он затих.

— Я еще ничего не решил, а ты уже паникуешь, — попенял Стайлз и слез с него. — Живи пока.

Он забрался на валун, подобрал ноги и помахал рукой. Корни моментально разжались и втянулись в землю. Дерек сел и откашлялся, прижимая к груди сломанную руку.

— Ты сам виноват, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Я же сказал тебе не дергаться.

— Я тебя оттуда сейчас сволоку и придушу, — пригрозил Дерек, с трудом шевеля пальцами.

— Мы это уже проходили, — со скукой сказал Стайлз. — Ты не належался?

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил Дерек. — Я тебя не помню совсем.

— Конечно, не помнишь, — согласился Стайлз. — А тебе зачем мой возраст? Соблазнить меня собираешься? Сядешь, это я тебе авторитетно говорю, как сын полицейского.

 

У Дерека волосы на затылке от злости встали дыбом, когда он сообразил, что его повалял несовершеннолетний мальчишка.

— Пиздишь ты, — сказал он зло, ощупывая локоть. — Ты же меня жрешь потихоньку, думаешь, я не заметил?

— А ты заметил? — съехидничал Стайлз.

— Заметил! — огрызнулся Дерек. — Тебе чего надо, пацан? Вот конкретно, чего? Чтобы я уехал из Бикон-Хиллз?

— Нет, — терпеливо сказал Стайлз. — Живи, я разрешаю.

Дерека снова перекосило от ярости.

— Не создавай мне проблем, — посоветовал Стайлз. — И папе тоже. Ты понимаешь? Никаких приключений. Не отсвечивай, Хейл.

— И что тогда? — спросил тот, справившись с порывом гнева.

Стайлз даже зауважал его за самообладание.

— Тогда добрая дриада, сующая нос не в свое дело, позволит мне жить в свое удовольствие? — свирепо спросил Дерек.

— Я буду присматривать за тобой, — ехидно сказал Стайлз. — И время от времени питаться, это да, отрицать не стану.

— Слезь сюда, если такой дерзкий, — почти миролюбиво предложил Хейл.

Стайлз, подумав, решил не слезать. Он сумел застать альфу врасплох, когда тот не знал, что его ждет и кто перед ним. Теперь он будет начеку, может и подрать, вон когти уже выпустил.

— Беги дальше, волчонок, — посоветовал Стайлз. — Я тебя отпускаю.

— Попадешься мне — потом не плачь, — жестко предупредил Дерек. — И плеер отдай, мудло.

 

Стайлз бросил ему плеер и помахал ладонью на прощание. Дерек пригладил черные волосы, сунул наушники в уши и побежал. Стайлз не удержался от каверзы и подставил ему корень-подножку. Судя по тому, что Дерек зачертыхался — он действительно зацепился и грохнулся. Стайлз самодовольно осклабился, порылся в сумке и принялся жевать заныканный шоколадный батончик — лесная магия требовала уйму сил.   

 

***

 

На этот раз, заметив на камне знакомое алое пятно, Дерек не остановился и даже не притормозил, а наоборот — помчался с удвоенной скоростью. Стайлз растерялся от подобной невоспитанности и лишь через несколько секунд сообразил что-нибудь сделать.

Он спрыгнул с валуна и кинулся догонять резвого Хейла, сразу не придумав, как может остановить эту погоню. Но судя по вскрику и ругани — ему удалось поймать волка.

 

Дерек нашелся на тропке. Он рычал, извивался и пытался выбраться из кокона шиповника, но только оставлял обрывки футболки на колючках.

— Это что сейчас было? — культурно поинтересовался Стайлз, присев перед ним на корточки.

— Снова ты! — Дерек еще раз выругался и напрягся, пытаясь разорвать путы.

— Снова я, — признал Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться.

Он неплохо бегал, но угнаться за оборотнем…

 

— Слушай, Стилински, тебе чего надо? — резко спросил Дерек.

Стайлз вскинул брови, сообразив, что волчара навел о нем справки. Это было как-то приятно, вроде Дерек посчитал его серьезным противником.

— Ты подкормиться пришел? — сообразил Дерек. — Ты ведь живешь с людьми, целый день в школе тусишь. Чего ты ко мне привязался?

— Ты вкуснее, — лаконично ответил Стайлз.

Дерек защелкал зубами и снова задергался, стараясь освободиться.

— Тебе что, больше пожрать в лесу некого? — спросил он обреченно, когда попытка к бегству провалилась.

— Некого, — признался Стайлз. — Я один такой. Пока ты не объявился, тут вообще тоска зеленая была, даже завалящейся чупакабры не прибилось… ты, кстати, не в курсе, они существуют?

— Не в курсе, — медленно ответил Дерек. — Но я тебе точно могу сказать — если я тебя поймаю…

Стайлз громко фыркнул и принялся оглядываться. Дерек тоже замолчал и посмотрел по сторонам. Прогалина, на которой они ссорились, потихоньку заросла диким шиповником, образовав неправильный, но непроходимо высокий ведьмин круг.

— Ну, попробуй поймать, — негромко предложил Стайлз, отступая назад.

Дерек почувствовал, как ослабли путы, вскочил на ноги и кинулся на мальчишку. Только там, где тот стоял, уже вырос колючий шиповник. Дерек зашипел, поранив ладони, и передернулся, услышав за спиной смех.

— Я тут, — сообщил Стайлз. — Ку-ку.

Дерек не стал его ловить, вместо этого он попробовал продраться через шиповник, но на месте оборванных лоз моментально вырастали новые, с большими колючками. Дерек отступил и несколько секунд баюкал изодранные ладони. Ссадины затянулись, только под когтями запеклась кровь.

 

— Ну? — нетерпеливо позвал Стайлз, не высовываясь. — Будешь играть?

— Нет, — зло ответил Дерек. — Иди нахер.

Почти минуту было тихо, потом Стайлз выступил из переплетения веток и одернул красную ветровку.

— Эй, — спросил он почти обиженно. — Ну ты чего?

— Стилински, тебе сколько лет? — негромко поинтересовался Дерек. — Ты действительно ждешь, что я буду с тобой играть?

— Так никто же не играет, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Все слишком умные, начитанные, с навигаторами ходят…

Он взвизгнул и отступил, промазавший Дерек раздраженно взвыл и ударил когтями туда, где только что стоял Стайлз.

— А говорил — играть не будешь, — самодовольно проговорил тот, откуда-то из-за спины. — Будешь.

Дерек поскреб затылок, спокойно уселся в центр круга и вытащил плеер.

— Ты что делаешь? — заволновался Стайлз, не решаясь выйти. — Эй, волчонок?!

— Я не буду с тобой играть, — равнодушно ответил Дерек. — Я тебя не боюсь, и свои магические штучки пробуй на ком-нибудь другом.

Стайлз разозлено зашипел. Дерек и бровью не повел, но в следующую секунду его швырнуло спиной на землю с такой силой, что дыхание перебило.  Плеер выпал из рук, и какой-то цепкий корешок утащил его под землю. Дерек даже возмутиться не успел — в рот залез корень и мягко, но цепко обвил язык.

 

— Вот таким ты мне больше нравишься! — заявил Стайлз, присев рядом. — А вообще скучный ты, волчонок. Мог бы и войти в мое положение, мне же тут одиноко!

Дерек не повелся на провокацию, отвернулся и поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Стайлз плюхнулся на него верхом.

— Ну, как знаешь, — проворчал Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее. — Забьем на предварительные ласки, приятного аппетита и все такое прочее.

Он прикрыл глаза и вонзил короткие тупые ногти Дереку под ребра. Тот приглушенно охнул и поерзал, но Стайлз вонзил ногти еще глубже, удерживая его на месте. Завозился, пробормотал что-то и вдруг отпрянул.

— У тебя стоит?

Дерек попытался ответить, поперхнулся щепками и принялся глухо кашлять. Стайлз отвел корень в сторону и требовательно уставился желто-зелеными глазами в лицо Дереку.

— Ну стоит, — прокашлял тот. — Ты же об меня задницей трешься.

Дерек был уверен, что мальчишка психанет, но тот задумчиво склонил голову набок, словно прислушивался к чему-то, и хмыкнул:

— Очень интересно.

— Что ты делаешь? — с ноткой паники спросил Дерек, когда тот потянул черную рваную футболку, задирая ее чуть ли не на голову.

— Интересная эмоция, — ответил Стайлз. — Вкусная, я таких раньше не пробовал.

— Да господи, твоя школа наверняка пропахла похотью! — взвыл Дерек. — Отстань от меня!

— Я бы тебе сказал, чем пропахла моя школа, да не хочу себе аппетит портить, — парировал Стайлз.

Дерек задергался и оскалился, когда длинные прохладные пальцы принялись крутить его соски.

— Мне неприятно! — возмутился он, захлебываясь рычанием.

— Вообще-то я эмпат, — терпеливо пояснил Стайлз. — Я чувствую твои эмоции. Тебе в кайф.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да, — Стайлз взглядом показал на взбугрившуюся ширинку. — Любишь грубые ласки?

— Ты что это задумал? — тихо спросил Дерек.

— Есть я хочу! — резко ответил Стайлз. — Хватит дергаться и уползать, неужели ты не можешь просто потерпеть?

— С чего это я должен терпеть?! — оскорбился Дерек. — Ты паразит! Ты же как клещ, а я тебя терпи?

— Именно, — самодовольно сказал Стайлз. — И вообще, чего ты негодуешь? Я же пытаюсь тебя ублажить.

— Мне не нравится.

— Сейчас понравится, — пообещал Стайлз, пытаясь стащить с брыкающегося Дерека штаны.

Тот принялся ругаться, да так непотребно, что Стайлз покраснел и пихнул корень обратно. Ругаться Дерек не прекратил, но теперь он мычал, хрипел и грыз корень.

 

— Ого, какой волосатый, — зачарованно восхитился Стайлз, стащив резинку серых плавок на бедра. — Большой.

Дерек заткнулся и посмотрел на него злыми красными глазами. Стайлз осторожно потрогал пальцем полутвердый, крупный член, оттянул шкурку на головке.

— А почему не обрезался?

«Тебя забыл спросить», — ответил Дерек взглядом.

Стайлз мстительно ущипнул его за сосок и даже поежился от удовольствия, уловив чужую эмоцию.

— Никогда этого не делал, — признался Стайлз, неумело отдрачивая. — То есть, себе, конечно, делал, а вот другим…

Дерек закатил глаза и нахмурился. Стайлз остановился.

— Ну что не так? — спросил он жалобно. — Я же чувствую, что ты больше не хочешь.

 

Дерек выплюнул кляп и зло сказал:

— Я не дойная корова… и ты зря головку заголяешь, неприятно. Ладонь оближи, насухую плохо.

Стайлз послушался, облизнул пальцы и принялся отдрачивать с пылом. Дерек невольно развел ноги шире и пытливо посмотрел в курносенькое, увлеченное лицо. Стайлз закусил губу, расцвел румянцем — да и глаза у него заблестели так ярко, будто это ему передергивали.

— Тебе-то с этого какой кайф? — тихо спросил Дерек, облизывая губы.

— Заткнись и хоти, — приказал Стайлз. — Ты сейчас излучаешь, как электростанция, так что не останавливайся.

— Я скоро кончу, — на свою беду простонал Дерек, и Стайлз тут же остановился. — Эй, что такое?

— Что значит «кончу»? — возмутился Стайлз. — Я хочу еще!

— Ты что, наркоман? — взвыл Дерек. — Я не могу больше, дай мне кончить!

Стайлз задумчиво потрогал губы, спохватился, сообразив, что этой же рукой только что трогал чужой член, и выдернул из сплетения веток тонкий зеленый росток.

Дерек заорал, когда сочный зеленый кончик проскользнул в уретру и принялся, извиваясь, проталкиваться вглубь.

— Вытащи! Вытащи сейчас же!

— Не ори, — поморщился Стайлз, облизываясь. — Это просто тебя немножко задержит, ничего смертельного, я на редтубе видел.

— Я тебе ноги выдерну! — пообещал Дерек, бледнея. — И руки выдерну! И… вынь его немедленно!

— Не-а, — нагловато ответил Стайлз, поглаживая бутон на конце. — Смотри, как красиво?!

— Ты, мелкая лесная мразь! — заорал Дерек, свирепея. — Я тебе что, ваза?! Убирай этот гербарий немедленно.

— Во! — бодро сказал Стайлз, не слушая, когда бутон распустился в белую лилию. — Вот теперь красиво. Почти натюрморт.

Дерек так разозлился, что потерял дар речи, а Стайлз снова принялся терзать его соски.

— Блин, и почему я раньше до этого не додумался? — риторически спросил Стайлз у лотоса. — Дерек, ты чувствуешь внутри?

— Чувствую, — сдавленно произнес Дерек. — Я надеялся, что ты нажрешься и отстанешь, теперь надеюсь, что ты хотя бы не прикончишь меня в муках.

— Я тебя отпущу, — пообещал Стайлз. — Потерпи немного… или много, я пока не знаю.

Он склонился над пахом, обвел ногтем черный кудрявый треугольник по контуру и нежно взял в рот головку. Лотос снова сомкнулся в бутон, Дерек взвыл, а его член, несмотря на возмущение, стал еще тверже и даже дрогнул.

— Хоть кончить дай, — попросил Дерек, мечась в путах.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — пробормотал Стайлз, шало улыбаясь. — Черт, это же так вкусно, я даже не подозревал!

Он неумело задвигал головой, упираясь ладонью Дереку в живот, принялся хлюпать и капать слюной.

— Ну, — почти жалобно попросил Дерек. — Ну?

Стайлз отмахнулся от него, быстро обсосал два пальца и просунул их под ягодицы.

— Ты что делаешь? — заволновался Дерек. — Ты что задумал, нимфоман ты чащобный?

Стайлз, прикусив язык, осторожно протолкнул палец в горячее узкое отверстие. Дерек даже бороться перестал — так удивился. Стайлз пропихнул и второй палец и потер простату.

— Пиздец, — четко выговорил Дерек, жмурясь. — Заебись вышел на пробежку.

 

Стайлз безошибочно нашел его простату и принялся терзать ее, не забывая облизывать головку. Дерек молчал, пыхтел и кусал губы. Его бедра начали мелко подрагивать, на члене четко выступили все венки, а мошонка подтянулась.

Стайлз решительно выдохнул, приоткрыл рот и насадился на член почти до горла. Эффектного жеста не получилось, он подавился и закашлялся, утер выступившие слезы. Дерек тихо скулил, едва слышно, но все же скулил. Маленькие соски отвердели и потемнели. Стайлз еще пару минут выдаивал его простату, задыхаясь от жадности, подцепил зубами росток и вытащил его одним движением. Дерек взвыл и выгнулся, плеснул белесой струйкой себе на грудь.

 

***

 

Путы моментально ослабли и поникли, цветы шиповника потускнели, живая изгородь пожелтела и с сухим шуршанием свалилась на землю. Дерек сел и потряс головой. Во всем теле поселилась странная слабость, только в паху все еще было горячо и твердо. Член медленно опадал, сперма стыла.

Мальчишка лежал у его ног, уткнувшись лицом в землю. Дерек еле переборол желание вонзить когти ему в шею. Он немного знал о дриадах, но ни одна история со смертью дриады не заканчивалась хорошо. Дерек ограничился тем, что пнул пацана в бок, и встал, застегивая штаны. Мальчишка, что странно, не отозвался и не повернулся, только покачнулся и снова застыл лицом вниз. Дерек встревожился и осторожно подцепил его краем кроссовка за плечо, перевернул на спину и попятился.

 

Под мальчишкой растеклась густая лужа крови, он весь извозился в ней, поэтому Дерек сразу не понял, откуда она течет. Но Стайлз приоткрыл рот и слабо застонал, и тогда Дерек разглядел, что он весь кровоточит — капало из ушей, из носа, изо рта потек ручеек, в глазах полопались сосуды, а когда Дерек увидел, что мальчишка потеет кровью — ему стало дурно.

В первую секунду он растерялся, но тут же вспомнил, что неподалеку есть ручей. Как бы там ни было, стоило сначала отмыть Стайлза, а уж потом спасать его… или не спасать.

Дерек дотащил его до воды и швырнул прямо так, в одежде. Прозрачный ручей моментально порозовел, помутнел, журчание стихло. Дерек терпеливо ждал, пока мальчишка очухается, но тот болтался в течении и не делал попыток выбраться на берег. Дерек уже думал вытаскивать его, но тот, наконец, зашевелился и выполз, свалился на крупной гальке и задрал лицо к небу. Раскидистый бук вдруг развел густую крону, на лицо Стайлза упал солнечный луч, заплясал на ресницах.

Стайлз тяжело дышал и загребал мокрыми ладонями прелую хвою. Дерек присел рядом и заглянул в его осунувшееся лицо. Из носа все еще текла кровь, но вяло, отдельными тяжелыми каплями. Стайлз с трудом открыл один глаз и мутно посмотрел на Дерека, шумно перевел дыхание.

— Ну и что это было? — бесцеремонно спросил Дерек.

— Перебрал, — прохрипел Стайлз и попытался улыбнуться, только улыбка вышла кривая и болезненная, — не по размеру взял.

Его стошнило кровью, и он снова залез с головой в ручей. Дерек терпеливо подождал, пока Стайлз не изволит отфыркаться.

 

— Чего ты перебрал? — холодно поинтересовался Дерек, оттащив его за шиворот от ручья.

Стайлз поморгал и встряхнулся, в его глазах появилось сознательное выражение.

— Представь себе придурка, который проглотил гранату, — предложил Стайлз. — Вот именно это со мной случилось. Только без гранаты. И без придурка.

— По-моему, один придурок тут точно есть, — Дерек встряхнул его за шкирку и поднял, как тряпичную куклу, на уровень глаз.

Стайлз сжался и посмотрел затравленно, хлюпнул носом:

— Бить будешь?

— Убью, — ласково пообещал Дерек.

Стайлз снова громко хлюпнул и неуверенно пробормотал:

— Но тебе же понравилось? Ты так спустил, что меня чуть не порвало.

— Про насилие над личностью слышал? — поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз потрогал ладонью снова закровивший нос и показал Дереку пальцы.

— Оргазм, — сказал он убежденно. — Твою личность я не трогал, а оргазм у тебя был, вот, видишь последствия?

Дерек помолчал, но мысленно признал, что оргазм был, и был он просто оглушающий, давненько с ним такого не случалось. Да и бить Стайлза… он и так почти дохлый, куда его бить. Достаточно посильнее сжать пальцы на горле — и можно закапывать.

 

— Отвези меня домой? — неожиданно попросил Стайлз. — Я покажу дорогу.

Дерек выпустил его, и Стайлз неуклюже плюхнулся к его ногам, звучно клацнув челюстью.

— Серьезно, мужик, — проникновенно проговорил Стайлз, глядя снизу вверх. — Я на ногах устоять не могу, подкинь меня до города?

— Послушай, — Дерек наклонился и зашипел ему в лицо. — Я тебе не мужик, не бро и не чувак, понял? Я тебе ничего не должен.

— Но я же тебе отсосал, — прохныкал Стайлз, пытаясь сесть.

— В жестоком мужском мире легкомысленных девчонок бросают, — ответил Дерек. — Привыкай.

Стайлз снова хныкнул, но Дерек повернулся и пошел прочь.

 

Через сто ярдов он выругался, повернулся и пошел обратно. Лес был какой-то выцветший,  ветер стих, как будто чащобу заменили пластиковыми декорациями в гигантской студии. Дерек поспешил, сам не зная, почему торопится, вышел к ручью и сразу увидел Стайлза. Тот привалился спиной к дереву и дремал, уронив голову на грудь. Дерек подошел поближе и увидел, что Стайлз не спит — он был в обмороке, в трансе. Со всех сторон к нему тянулась густая трава, проглядывали белые шапочки грибов, листья в ручье прибивало в его сторону, но лес ничем не мог ему помочь.

Дерек раздраженно вздохнул, схватил мальчишку подмышки, поставил на ноги и быстро закинул себе на плечо.

— Спасибо, бро, — полуобморочно пробормотал Стайлз.

— Заткнись, придурок, — прорычал Дерек, вышагивая по тропке. — И штаны мне не облюй.

 

— Клевая тачка, — заметил Стайлз, когда Дерек усадил его на капот. — Мажорно катаешься.

— Значит так, — терпеливо проговорил Дерек. — Вон обочина. Если тебя тошнит — делай свои дела туда, если ты заблюешь мою машину, я заставлю тебя все слизывать.

— Вообще, это вызовет повторные рвотные спазмы, — слабо, но авторитетно заявил Стайлз. — Произойдет рекурсия. Ты знаешь, что такое рекурсия?

Дерек отвесил ему подзатыльник, и Стайлз, словно по команде, склонился над травой и принялся кашлять. Кровью.

— А ты не сдохнешь вообще? — с опаской спросил Дерек, наблюдая издалека.

— Не должен, — пропыхтел Стайлз. — Дай попить.

Дерек даже расщедрился на салфетку.

 

— Я такого раньше никогда не делал, — признался Стайлз, с комфортом устроившись на заднем сидении. — Это же сексуальная магия, я маленький был.

— Проблемы с личной жизнью? — равнодушно поинтересовался Дерек. — Не дают?

— Ага, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Вот скажи, я мог бы понравиться парню?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Дерек.

Стайлз поджал губы и заткнулся.

— А мне кажется — мог, — сказал он, помолчав. — Ты мне назло говоришь.

— Не вижу вокруг тебя кавалеров, — ехидно заметил Дерек. — Где ухажеры?

Стайлз, уловив намек, покраснел и возмутился.

— Я просто не проявлял активности, — произнес он неуверенно. — А если бы проявил… я не тупой, я веселый, мой член больше среднего, я коммуникабельный…

— Ты список заучил? — догадался Дерек, выруливая на трассу.

— У меня есть аккаунт в «World of Warсraft», — несчастно проговорил Стайлз. — И я готов к экспериментам.

— Ты трепло и ботаник, — подытожил Дерек. — И как бы ты объяснил своему парню, почему время от времени уходишь побродить по лесу?

— А как ты объясняешь, почему у тебя время от времени вырастают когти? — заинтересовался Стайлз, решив не обижаться.

— Никак, — мрачно ответил Дерек. — Я не завожу серьезных отношений.

— Бедняжка, — посочувствовал Стайлз. — В твоем-то возрасте и совсем один…

Дерек чуть не въехал в фонарный столб от неожиданности.

 

Стайлз заухмылялся, довольный реваншем, и сел ровно.

— У тебя снова кровь потекла, — предупредил Дерек. — Салон не закапай.

Стайлз послушно прижал к лицу салфетку.

— Челюсть болит, — пробормотал он с удивлением. — Правда, ужасно болит.

Дерек притормозил у двухэтажного дома и совершенно никак не прокомментировал то, что знает, где живут Стилински.

— Проваливай, — рявкнул он, не поворачиваясь назад.

— Не могу, — грустно сказал Стайлз. — Ножки болят.

Дерек не выдержал, повернулся и чуть не зарычал, увидев виноватую физиономию.

— Тебя что, на руках отнести в спальню? — поинтересовался он грубо.

— Ну, если тебя не затруднит, — заскромничал Стайлз. — Тем более, что у нас сегодня был секс…

— Я тебя сейчас на газон вытолкаю, — пригрозил Дерек.

— Давай, — Стайлз расслабленно улыбнулся. — Мои глазастые соседи наверняка заметят, из какой машины меня выкинули, а у нас в городе ведь так много черных «Камаро». Папа моментально тебя найдет.

— А что скажет папа, когда узнает, что тебя носил на руках мутный мужик? — спросил Дерек.

— Ничего, я ему глаза отведу, — признался Стайлз. — Ну, несешь?

— Господи, зачем только я покинул Большое Яблоко? — Дерек вздохнул, вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и вытащил Стайлза.

— Потому, что там тебе было плохо и одиноко, — серьезно сказал Стайлз. — А здесь ты дома, здесь тебе хорошо.

— По мне видно, что мне хорошо?

Стайлз осмотрел его, вытащил ключи и на ощупь открыл двери.

— Выглядишь неплохо, — признал он и зачем-то потрогал Дерека за щеку.

— Куда дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Дерек послушался.

— Теперь оставишь меня в покое?

— Ни за что! — оживленно ответил Стайлз. — Это все очень интересно и требует массу исследований!

Дерек бесцеремонно свалил его на кровать, правда, накрыл сверху покрывалом и остановился на минутку, осматривая комнату.

Комната была самая обычная, у всех мальчишек такая — в меру хлама, в меру памятных вещей, куча барахла, техника, постер на стене. Так и не скажешь, что здесь живет лесное чудовище.

— До скорых встреч, — сонно ответил Стайлз, заворачиваясь в покрывало, как в кокон.

Дерек сплюнул и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

 

***

 

Он проснулся от того, что в знакомый, горький запах въевшегося дыма вплелась свежая нотка сосновой смолы. Дерек инстинктивно потянулся к ней и улыбнулся, приветствуя этот аромат жизни в мертвом доме. Улыбка тут же угасла, когда Дерек сообразил, кто пахнет смолой и шатается по лесу. Он открыл глаза и едва не заорал от неожиданности, столкнувшись нос к носу с мальчишкой Стилински.

 

— Кофе? — жизнерадостно спросил Стайлз. — А почему ты здесь спишь? Ты же не бездомный? Да нет, ты точно не бездомный, я влезал в базу.

— Пошел вон, — процедил сквозь зубы Дерек, одергивая задравшуюся во сне футболку.

— А я шел мимо, — поделился Стайлз. — Шел-шел, смотрю — ты спишь. Я не стал тебя будить.

Дерек пихнул его в лоб и выбрался из спальника.

— Почему не в школе? — прорычал он грубовато, смутившись из-за своего испуга.

— Прогуливаю, — честно ответил Стайлз.

— А ты почему здесь?

— Потому что это мой дом, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Хочу — прихожу, хочу — ухожу.

Стайлз кивнул и протянул ему бумажный стаканчик.

— Будешь?

— Нет, не буду, —возразил Дерек, скатывая спальник. — Ты вроде куда-то шел? Я уже проснулся, можешь уходить.

— Ага, — непонятно сказал Стайлз, уставившись Дереку в ширинку. — Утренние… проблемы?

— У меня нет проблем, — холодно ответил Дерек. — А тебе что, не терпится взять хер в рот?

Стайлз опешил от грубости, заморгал и заткнулся на несколько минут.

 

Дерек убрал спальник в спортивную сумку, закинул туда же разрядившийся мобильный телефон и повернулся, едва не врезавшись в Стайлза.

— Что?!

— Да, не терпится, — брякнул Стайлз. — Не терпится, раздевайся.

— Отвали, Стайлз.

Стайлз нахмурился и пожал плечами.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему — будем по старинке, по накатанной.

Дерек шарахнулся от него… но ничего не произошло. Стайлз растерялся и оглянулся, напрягся и даже вспотел.

— Ну что? — ехидно спросил Дерек. — Никак?

— Не понимаю, — Стайлз заморгал и поскреб затылок.

— А я понимаю, — вкрадчиво сказал Дерек. — Тут все пропиталось смертью, нет тут ничего живого, и твоей магии ничего не подчиняется.

— Да? Тогда я пойду во двор прогуляюсь! — пискнул Стайлз и поспешил на выход.

Дерек поймал его за шиворот и с удовольствием встряхнул.

— Знаешь, а я вот передумал, — проговорил он с искренним удовольствием. — Пожалуй, я разденусь.

— Эй! Меня нельзя насиловать! — тут же забрыкался Стайлз. — Я несовершеннолетний! Меня нельзя!

— А меня, значит, можно? — Дерек схватил его за шею и кинул на колени.

Стайлз гулко стукнулся, попытался отползти и замер, когда Дерек предупреждающе надавил когтями.

— Что ты собрался делать? — тихо спросил Стайлз.

— Заправлю тебе в рот, — решил Дерек. — Без твоих штучек. Мне понравится — тебе, может быть, тоже.

— А если нет? — закапризничал Стайлз.

— Значит, тебе не понравится, — логично заметил Дерек, приспуская ремень на штанах.

Стайлз затих, только глазами стрелял по сторонам и, кажется, все еще пытался найти способ сбежать. Но в стенах этого дома он был обычным мальчишкой, а с обычными мальчишками Дерек отлично справлялся.

 

— Укусишь — я тебе зубы выбью, — спокойно предупредил Дерек. — У меня отрастет, а вот насчет тебя я не уверен.

Стайлз задергался в его хватке, последний раз попытался улизнуть, но Дерек ткнул его лицом прямо в член.

— Давай, не ломайся, — сказал он насмешливо. — В прошлый раз тебя и уговаривать не надо было.

— А теперь я не хочу! — взвыл Стайлз, дергаясь и елозя лицом по члену, пачкаясь в прозрачной, пахучей смазке.

— А теперь я твоего мнения не спрашиваю, — пояснил Дерек. — Тебя разве не учили не дразнить взрослых парней и злых собак?

— Учили, — послушно пробубнил Стайлз.

Дерек пропихнул палец ему в рот, оттянул нижнюю челюсть и вложил головку прямо на язык. Он устал пререкаться и почувствовал, что не один он в этом доме источает мускус.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Дерек. — Приступай.

Стайлз метнул на него раздраженный взгляд, сжал губы и принялся двигать головой. Дерек положил ладонь на его затылок и принялся поглаживать. Ему было хорошо, и Стайлзу, судя по тому, как тот начал постанывать, тоже было хорошо. Он, гаденыш, уже в обе щеки ментально жрал, наверное,  с того самого момента, как Дерек поставил его на колени. Ну и пусть. Пока сосет — не жалко.

— Расставь колени, — посоветовал Дерек. — И можешь штаны расстегнуть.

— А фодрофить мофно? — застенчиво спросил Стайлз.

— Нет, — Дерек мстительно улыбнулся. — Тебе это не нужно.

Стайлз обиженно округлил глаза.

— Пофему?

Дерек аккуратно, с искренним наслаждением надавил на его затылок и протолкнул головку в узкое горло. Стайлз затаил дыхание, заклекотал, вцепился тупыми ногтями Дереку в бедра. Его дыхание щекотало волосы в паху, кончик носа терся о лобок. Дерек даже не знал, что это может так возбуждать.

— Ты соска, — проговорил он отчетливо, чувствуя, как плечи Стайлза вздрагивают. — Соски кончают без рук.

Он ждал, что Стайлз забрыкается, рассердится, но вместо этого от него так шибануло мускусом, что Дерек едва устоял на ногах.

— Мы открыли в тебе новый талант, — похвалил его Дерек. — Отлично хуи сосешь. Старательно. Молодец.

 

Стайлз заскулил, расставил колени еще шире и чуть отстранился. Дерек опустил лицо и внимательно посмотрел на него. Щеки у Стайлза покраснели, виски блестели от пота, а глаза сверкали, как драгоценные камни. В основном — от текущих слез.

Дерек позволил ему отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и снова толкнулся бедрами. Стайлз захрипел и принялся кашлять спермой. Она у него, как в анекдоте, потекла из носа, пузырясь и разбрызгиваясь во все стороны. Дерек отступил, стряхнул последние капли на пол и застегнул штаны. Стайлз все кашлял, чихал, хрипел и вздрагивал, отвернувшись в другую сторону.

 

— Я сваливаю, — равнодушно сказал Дерек. — Спасибо за кофе.

— Пожалуйста, — как-то булькающе, гнусаво проговорил Стайлз, не поворачиваясь.

Дерек закинул сумку на плечо, но в последний момент не удержался, обошел Стайлза и присвистнул, увидев, что мальчишка от него скрывает. Белые плевочки спермы плавали в натекшей лужице крови, которую Стайлз не пытался остановить. Дерек сначала подумал, что он неосторожно порвал мальчишке горло, но кровь текла из носа жизнерадостным ручейком.

— Снова?

— Снова, — бессильно согласился Стайлз.

 

Дерек вздохнул, наклонился и поставил его на ноги. Стайлз покачнулся, судорожно вцепился Дереку в плечо, но устоял.

— Ох, как мне плохо, — пожаловался он слабо. — А воды нет?

Дерек сунул ему стаканчик с кофе. Он не был уверен, можно ли Стайлзу пить такое или нет, но другой воды тут уже много лет не было.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — смирился Дерек. — Домой? В больницу?

— Нет, — Стайлз даже головой покачал, правда, медленно и осторожно. — Домой мне нельзя, отец узнает, что я прогулял, а у меня нет сил ему глаза отводить.

— Твой папа вообще имеет представление, с кем живет? — заинтересовался Дерек. — Или ты ему каждый раз голову дуришь?

— Иногда дурю, — признался Стайлз, вися на его локте. — Вези меня к себе.

Дерек споткнулся и чуть не свалился с крыльца.

— Куда-куда?

— К себе вези, — терпеливо повторил Стайлз. — А куда еще? В больницу мне не надо, куда я такой денусь посреди города?

 

Дерек заскрипел зубами, но признал, что девать Стайлза больше некуда. Он затолкал Стайлза на переднее сидение, стащил свою футболку и сунул ему в руки.

— Салон не закапай.

— Но…

— Она все равно черная, — Дерек закинул сумку в багажник и сел за руль. — Я ее потом постираю. Или выкину.

Стайлз прижал ткань к лицу и принялся громко сопеть, то и дело отфыркиваясь.

— Пожалуй, я ее все-таки выкину, — решил Дерек, понаблюдав за ним. — В ней теперь слишком много твоих соплей.

— Это не сопли! — возмутился Стайлз. — Для парня, который ночует в лесу, ты слишком разборчив. Напомни, я дам тебе десятку на новую футболку.

— Обойдусь, — с нечитаемым выражением лица ответил Дерек. — Сдам бутылки, помою машины — глядишь и соберу.

Стайлз громко фыркнул.

— Мог бы делать минеты в подворотнях, — задумчиво сказал Дерек. — Но не стану отбирать твой хлеб.

Тут уже Стайлз фыркнул возмущенно и отвернулся к окну.

 

Несколько минут ехали в тишине. Дерек уж думал, что доедет до своего лофта спокойно, но на выезде из леса Стайлз вдруг сказал:

— Лучше мой машины, на неделю заработаешь больше, чем я за все лето.

— Почему? — удивился Дерек, сворачивая на объездное шоссе.

— Ну, ты…— Стайлз кивнул в его сторону и снова затих.

— Что я? Ты показал на всего меня.

— Ты привлекательный, — тихо признал Стайлз, часто моргая.

Дерек растерялся.

— Да? — переспросил он удивленно. — Ты поэтому за мной хвостом ходишь? Тебе разве не все равно, кем питаться?

— Ну… — Стайлз задумался. — Но приятно же, когда и вкусно, и… и красиво.

Дерек подозрительно посмотрел на него, но Стайлз уставился в окно, словно ничего интереснее деревьев в жизни не видел.

 

***

 

В лофте было темно и тихо. В первую секунду Дерек подумал, что Стайлз, наверное, уже смылся. Выспался и сбежал.

Но тут же что-то зашуршало, скрипнул диван, и на пол свалился плед.

— Ты вернулся? — сонно спросил Стайлз, растирая руками лицо.  — А где ты был целый день?

— Ты все это время проспал? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Дерек, машинально поглядев в темное окно.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я встал, а тебя не было. Я позавтракал… вернее, пообедал, и снова лег спать.

— Ты рылся в моем холодильнике? — рассердился Дерек.

Не то, чтобы ему было жалко — его выбесила бесцеремонность мальчишки.

— Не только в холодильнике, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Мне было скучно.

— Ты лазил по моим вещам?!

Вот только что было отличное настроение. Великолепное просто. Ну как этот мелкий гаденыш ухитряется все портить буквально за минуту?

 

— Не психуй, — миролюбиво посоветовал Стайлз. — Я все равно ничего не нашел.

— А что ты такое искал? — Дерек прищурился, поднял плед, сложил его и кинул на диван.

— Чулки в сеточку, — предположил Стайлз. — Страпон… пушистые наручники.

— Я куплю, — пообещал Дерек. — К твоему следующему визиту все будет, заодно и испробуешь.

Он ждал, что Стайлз застыдится и возмутится, вместо этого в Дерека плеснула волна похотливого интереса, он учуял терпкий мускусный аромат, который Стайлз начал моментально излучать. Учуял — и в очередной раз удивился.

 

— Кстати, я там и тебе сделал обед, — спохватился Стайлз. — Посмотри в холодильнике, а я поеду домой… или не поеду. Где мой джип, блин?

— На парковке, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Пока ты дрых, я перегнал его сюда. Как ты на нем ездишь? Он же вот-вот развалится прямо на дороге.

— Много ты понимаешь в машинах, — фыркнул Стайлз и осекся, вспомнив черное «Камаро».

— Короче, вали давай, — Дерек свернул к холодильнику, вытащил тарелку, накрытую жирной салфеткой, и опасливо заглянул.

— А вообще, есть серьезный разговор, — прямо за его спиной произнес Стайлз.

Дерек чуть не выпустил тарелку от неожиданности.

— Блядь, ну что еще такое? — огрызнулся он, запихивая тарелку в микроволновку.

— Милый, я беременна, — торжественно сказал Стайлз.

Специально подгадал момент, когда Дерек взял кетчуп. Стеклянная бутылка разбилась, встретившись с плиткой на полу, кетчуп расплескался густым алым пятном.

— Да боже, я же пошутил, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и тут же попятился, увидев выражение лица Хейла. — Стой-стой, ну прости! Разговор действительно серьезный!

Дерек злобно посмотрел на него и принялся прибираться.

 

— Тебе нужна стая, — проговорил Стайлз, действительно посерьезнев. — А учитывая, что ты единственный оборотень в округе — ты вполне можешь завести себе большую стаю.

— Это не тебе решать, — фыркнул Дерек, затирая пятно.

— Мне в том числе, — упрямо возразил Стайлз. — Это мой лес.

Дерек выпрямился, вымыл руки, вытащил тарелку и сел ужинать. Стайлз, естественно, тут же забрался на барный стул и принялся таращиться, словно никогда не видел жующего человека.

— Пятерых я тебе позволю, — сообщил Стайлз. — Не больше.

— Мне и этих многовато, — поразился Дерек. — Зачем столько?

— Ну… пригодятся, — туманно ответил Стайлз. — Ты уже присмотрел кого-то?

— Ага! — сообразил Дерек. — Ты мне кого-то всучить хочешь. Кого?

— Есть один парень, — смущенно отозвался Стайлз. — Я его давно знаю, он клевый. Только он астматик.

Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него и снова принялся жевать.

— Но он хороший, верный, — горячо вступился Стайлз. — Он будет отличным бетой. Укус его излечит…

— Или убьет, — буркнул Дерек. — Здоровые не всегда выживают, а ты хочешь, чтобы я взял в стаю астматика?

— Скотт уже не будет астматиком, — терпеливо сказал Стайлз. — Он станет частью стаи.

— Посмотрим.

— Это еще не все, — Стайлз смутился. — Еще девчонка.

— А с ней что не так? — заинтересовался Дерек, угадав причину его замешательства.

— У нее эпилепсия, — признался Стайлз. — Но она умная. Она тебе тоже пригодится.

— А безногих, безруких, даунов и олигофренов у тебя на примете нет? — саркастично спросил Дерек. — Давай их всех ко мне, я клинику открою, буду излечивать налево и направо. А хотя погоди, одного олигофрена я знаю. Это ты, Стайлз.

— У тебя, наверное, куча претендентов на примете? — разозлился Стайлз.

— Двое, — равнодушно ответил Дерек. — Они нормальные и здоровые. Без эпилепсии и рака мозга.

— И кто это такие? — Стайлз спрыгнул и подошел к столу вплотную. — Кого это ты нашел?

— Знаешь Джексона Уиттмора?

— О-о-ой! — Стайлз поморщился. — Этого дебила? Ты серьезно хочешь его в стаю? Да ты загрызешь его через неделю. Он нытик и мудак.

— Он здоровый, сильный и умный, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Как раз такая бета мне нужна.

— Он не согласится, — авторитетно сказал Стайлз. — У него и так прекрасная жизнь, зачем ему…

— Он уже согласился, — возразил Дерек. — В полнолуние я его обращу.

— Дерек, ну нет, — Стайлз подергал его за локоть. — Мужик, поверь, это ужасное решение. Джексон не станет тебя слушать, зато будет выводить из себя.

— Прямо как ты, — проворчал Дерек.

Стайлз скривился.

— А второй кто? Это его дружок? Дэнни? Или…это Лидия? Не смей обращать Лидию, слышишь? У меня на нее другие планы!

— Я даже не знаю, кто это, — хладнокровно ответил Дерек. — Но реакция интересная. Твоя тайная любовь?

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Стайлз, побагровев до ушей. — Кто второй?

— Ты, наверное, его не знаешь, — с сомнением сказал Дерек. — Я встретил его на кладбище, он там подрабатывает могиль…

— Айзек? — перебил его Стайлз. — Разве он не ну… крейзи?

— Да уж получше твоих припадочных, — обиделся Дерек. — Стайлз, хватит сводничать. Я обращу только тех, кого сам решил, а своих калек на меня не навешивай.

— Я Джексона в лес не пущу, — пригрозил Стайлз. — Эта гадюка мне все ручьи потравит, так что дальше опушки он не пройдет, так и знай!

 

Дерек утомленно отмахнулся от него, сел на диван и откинул голову на мягкую спинку.

— Тебя что, надо насильно выгонять? — спросил он, наблюдая за Стайлзом полуприкрытыми глазами. — Или слезно попросить? Свали уже, дай мне отдохнуть.

— Что ты меня все гонишь?! — возмутился Стайлз. — У нас вообще-то утром был секс, не будь грубияном.

— Не было у нас утром секса, — Дерек зевнул. — Ты мне отсосал, это не секс.

— Это называется «оральный секс», — упрямо повторил Стайлз. — Секс же!

— Ты что, снова хочешь? — догадался Дерек.

Стайлз сел рядом и застенчиво посмотрел в пол.

— Можно.

Дерек почти сказал ему опускаться на колени, но передумал.

— Нет уж, ты снова начнешь кровоточить и плеваться, придется тебя на ночь оставлять… вали уже.

— А я могу и не брать эмоции, — скромно предложил Стайлз. — Тогда ничего не будет.

Дерек посмотрел на него искоса.

— Какой тогда тебе смысл? Захотелось йогурта на ночь?

— Тебе жалко, что ли? — проникновенно ответил Стайлз.

— Мне? — Дерек пожал плечами. — Мне пофиг. Я просто удивлен, что ты такая соска.

— А я не удивлен, — проворчал Стайлз под нос. — У меня секса вообще никогда не было.

 

Дерек поймал его за плечо и остановил возню.

— Что еще? — недовольно спросил Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от приподнятой ширинки.

— Давай по-взрослому, — с едва заметной ухмылкой предложил Дерек. — По настоящему, с проникновением?

— Э-э-э, — Стайлз попятился и часто заморгал. — Пожалуй нет, к такому я еще не готов.

— Да ладно, не ломайся, — вкрадчиво проговорил Дерек, пододвигаясь к нему. — Тебе понравится, детка.

— Отвали, Хейл, — Стайлз встал и отошел. — И вообще, ты прав, мне пора домой.

Дерек прижал его к краю стола, надавил на затылок, наклонил и подул в шею.

Вот теперь Стайлз его не разочаровал — забился, приглушенно заорал и начал ерзать всем телом, пытаясь освободиться. Дерек хлопнул его по заднице, усмиряя, и, как ни странно, Стайлз усмирился — затих и затравленно сжался.

 

— Уверен, что не хочешь? — сладко предложил Дерек, поглаживая его бедра. — Сосать член тебе понравилось, готов поспорить, что все остальное тебе тоже понравится.

— Может и понравится, — процедил Стайлз. — Но не так сразу… и не с тобой же!

— А мне кажется, что как раз со мной, — Дерек расстегнул его ремень и сунул ладонь в штаны.

В паху у Стайлза было горячо и влажно, на ткани трусов растеклось мокрое пятнышко.

— Ну так? — невозмутимо спросил Дерек, поглаживая его твердый член. — Будешь ебаться?

— Нет, — всхлипнул Стайлз, дергая бедрами. — Мне нельзя. Я не хочу.

— Жаль, — ехидно сказал Дерек и вытащил ладонь.

Без его поддержки Стайлз тяжело осел, привалился к столу и принялся громко, надрывно дышать.

— Спокойной ночи, — доброжелательно сказал Дерек, открывая перед ним дверь. — В дерево не впились.

— Ты думаешь, я тебя буду умолять? — невпопад ответил Стайлз, часто облизывая губы.

— Я думаю, что ты очень хочешь кончить, — серьезно сказал Дерек. — И ты будешь умолять, я прав?

Стайлз закивал головой, как болванчик, через секунду замотал в отрицании, растерялся и замер.

 

— Встань ровно, — приказал Дерек, прищурившись.

Он понятия не имел, куда это все заведет, но ужасно заинтересовался, сколько Стайлз ему  позволит.

— Штаны приспусти, да, вот так, вытащи член…

У Стайлза даже руки дрожали, но слушался он беспрекословно и смотрел на Дерека покорным, потемневшим взглядом.

— Подрочи себе, — разрешил Дерек. — А я посмотрю.

Стайлз взялся за головку, несколько раз провел рукой и вдруг громко застонал, содрогаясь всем телом. Белые капли разлетелись по полу. Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз не перестал трястись, и предупредил:

— Еще раз — будешь языком все отчищать, понял?

— Понял, — невнятно ответил Стайлз, застегиваясь. — Я пойду?

— Иди, — снисходительно сказал Дерек и вручил ему ключи от джипа.

 

Без Стайлза лофт показался слишком большим и тихим, хотя, конечно, все пропахло паршивцем. 

 

***

 

— Ты не виноват, Дерек, — тихо произнес Стайлз. — Я виноват.

Дерек дернул плечом, скидывая чужую руку, и угрюмо нахохлился. Над лесом лил затяжной, холодный дождь, но Дерек с места не сдвинулся, хоть и промок насквозь.

 

— Я уговорил ее принять укус, — наконец сказал Дерек, не оборачиваясь. — Она умерла, потому, что я не сумел ее обратить.

— Она умерла, потому что судьба такая, — поправил его Стайлз и сел рядом. — Я уговорил ее стать частью стаи, ты ее укусил, она не перенесла укус, твоей вины в этом нет. У тебя осталось четыре беты, Дерек.

— Как ты можешь так спокойно это говорить? — возмутился Дерек. — Ты же дружил с ней!

Стайлз пожал плечами, запрокинул голову, подставив лицо дождю.

— Дружил, — сказал он глуховато. — И что? Так лучше. Эрика ненавидела свою болезнь, и мы с тобой оба знаем, что ничего хорошего ее не ждало. Она могла погибнуть от приступа, оказавшись без помощи. И даже если бы ты обратил ее — ей могли однажды перерезать глотку охотники или другие оборотни. А так она просто уснула и была счастлива.

— Я несчастлив, — прямо сказал Дерек.

— Это пройдет, — Стайлз подвинулся вплотную. — Это не первый твой мертвый, Дерек, и, может, не последний. Но у тебя еще четыре беты, они напуганы, они без якоря… и они опасны.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Я не хочу, чтобы по моему лесу бегали неуправляемые оборотни, — строго сказал Стайлз. — И уж тем более, чтобы они бегали по городу.

Дерек кивнул и встал.

— Может, ты прекратишь уже? — спросил он без особой надежды, поглядывая на небо.

— Скоро сам прекратится, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Подкинешь меня до города?

Дерек показал ему на мокрую черную машину, скинул майку, выжал ее и забросил на заднее сидение. Стайлз плюхнулся на переднее, потянулся, не обращая внимание на то, что пачкает обивку мокрым худи. Дерек мрачно посмотрел на него, но промолчал: Стайлз еще и задремал, а когда он дремал — он держал рот закрытым; редкое для Стайлза состояние.

Дерек сам начал незаметно успокаиваться, сел ровнее и разжал стиснутые на руле пальцы.

 

— Тормозни, — попросил вдруг Стайлз, когда за окнами замелькали дома. — Да, вот тут останови.

Дерек послушался, припарковался и посмотрел на него с тревогой.

— Что еще?

— Я сейчас, — Стайлз выбрался из нагретой машины, поежился и забежал в подвальное помещение, украшенное вывеской...

— Да ты шутишь? — недоверчиво пробормотал Дерек и откинулся назад.

Он понятия не имел, что Стайлз забыл во «Влажной клубничке», но был уверен, что несовершеннолетнего Стилински оттуда выпрут через пару секунд.

 

Однако через пять минут Стайлз все еще не вернулся. Дерек потерял терпение и отправился за ним, натягивая майку на ходу.

В городе, как ни странно, было еще холоднее, чем в лесу. За минуту, которая потребовалась, чтобы добежать до двери, Дерек продрог, как собака. Соски затопорщились и неприятно уперлись в грубую ткань майки. Дерек машинально растер их ладонью и толкнул дверь, очутившись в алом полумраке.

Стайлз нашелся у соседней витрины, и, судя по его обескураженному взгляду, его поиски даже не начались.

— Что ты тут забыл? — вполголоса спросил Дерек, остановившись рядом. — Тебе сюда вообще нельзя.

— Поддельные документы открывают любые двери, — шепотом ответил Стайлз. — Отстань, Дерек, подожди меня в машине.

Дерек, не слушая, склонился над витриной и присвистнул, увидев ассортимент.

— Серьезно?

— Что серьезно? — прошипел Стайлз. — Это вообще не твое дело!

Дерек вытащил коробку с маленькой розовой пробкой, упругой и похожей на большую ягоду малины.

— Попробуешь?

Стайлз покраснел, возмущенно приоткрыл рот и тут же захлопнул. Дерек прошелся вдоль витрины, вынимая нужные коробки, расплылся в гадкой усмешке возле стойки с бельем.

— Как ты говоришь? — промурлыкал он злопамятно. — Чулки в сеточку?

— На хуй их себе надень, — пожелал Стайлз и отошел в сторону.

Дерек снял одну упаковку чулок, покрутил их и пришел к выводу, что на Стайлза налезет.

— Давай сюда, — он забрал у Стилински остальные коробки, вывалил их на прилавок у кассы и достал карточку.

— Ты серьезно? — Стайлз встревоженно схватил его за локоть. — Мне кажется, это чересчур.

— В самый раз, — уверенно ответил Дерек, расплатился и закинул коробки в пакет. — Отвезти тебя домой?

— К тебе, — тихо сказал Стайлз, пряча глаза.

 

— Ну и зачем тебе это барахло вообще?

— Мне? — Стайлз возмущенно взмахнул руками, стукнулся локтем о стекло и зашипел. — Ты скупил полмагазина, а я жертва обстоятельств!

Дерек покосился на него и вдруг с удивлением понял, что тоска ушла. Стайлз ухитрился отвлечь его, правда дурацким способом и в дурацком месте, но все-таки сделал это. Дерек был готов бросаться на стены и скулить, а теперь вернулся в норму. Не то, чтобы чувство вины окончательно его покинуло, но он перестал захлебываться им. Выплыл.

— Зачем тебе пробка? — поинтересовался Дерек. — И зачем тебе ко мне? Я не в настроении для шалостей.

— Я тоже, — неожиданно отозвался Стайлз. — Я просто не хочу домой. Там никого нет.

Дерек немного растерялся. Стайлз не походил на парня, у которого не было друзей, он сам заменял целую компанию… и Дерек не замечал в нем раньше боязни одиночества.

— По-твоему, у меня дома цирк?  — нейтрально спросил Дерек. — Я не нанимался тебя развлекать.

— Ну и не развлекай, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Можешь вообще забиться в угол и рыдать, а я посплю на твоем диване.  

— Нет, не поспишь, — Дерек ловко проскочил на зеленый. — Это мой диван. Хватит обтираться о мои вещи.

Стайлз отмахнулся, перетащил на колени пакет и принялся копаться в коробках.

— О, кляп. Зачем? Пробка… а почему она с хвостом? Фу, Дерек. А это что? 

— Массажер простаты, — равнодушно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз побагровел.

— Зачем?

— Узнаешь.

 

— Будешь кофе?

Стайлз наконец-то оторвался от своих новых сокровищ, посмотрел на Дерека непонимающим взглядом и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вот и отлично, — решил тот. — Скоро придут мои беты, я тебя выставлю.

— Почему это? — Стайлз обиделся и швырнул в Дерека запакованными чулками. — Мне интересно посмотреть…

— Не дури, — Дерек покачал головой и кинул упаковку обратно. — Они все без якоря, бестолковые и агрессивные, еще и подавленные смертью девочки. У меня всего месяц, чтобы чему-нибудь их научить.

— Так я помогу! — жизнерадостно сказал Стайлз.

— Ты будешь мешать, — терпеливо возразил Дерек. — Стайлз, я тебя не уговариваю, я тебя в известность ставлю. Через полчаса я тебя вытолкаю.

— Ла-а-адно, — с сожалением сказал Стайлз и замер, сообразив. — Полчаса?

— Снимай штаны, — почти ласково проговорил Дерек.

Стайлз вскочил и попятился.

 

Дерек неторопливо, демонстративно вытащил из вороха коробок ту самую с розовой пробкой, вскрыл ее и немного помял.

— Неплохо.

— Я… я не буду, — промямлил Стайлз, отступая к стене. — Не при тебе. Вообще не буду. Я так. Я просто посмотреть хотел. Это все ты.

Дерек сочувственно покивал, вымыл пробку теплой водой, порылся по ящикам в комоде и вытащил флакон смазки, завалявшийся чуть ли не с прошлого года.

— Штаны снимай, — посоветовал он Стайлзу. — Иначе порву.

Стайлз побледнел и с надеждой посмотрел на тяжелую дверь, ожидая, наверное, помощи и спасения.

— Для начала неплохо, — решил Дерек. — Когда растянешься — сменим на другую.

Ему вообще понравился теплый и упругий материал пробки. Она приятно лежала в руке, лаская кожу шершавыми пупырышками.

— Ты решил меня развратить? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Стайлз.

— А ты как думал? — Дерек ухмыльнулся и подошел вплотную, наслаждаясь жаром, идущим от Стайлза. — Когда играешь в опасные игры с плохими парнями…

— О, ну конечно, — перебил его Стайлз. — Давай, принуждай меня, можешь даже изнасиловать разок. Я же младше, я же сам хотел, верно?

Он осекся, увидев странное выражение на лице Дерека.

Но тот быстро взял себя в руки и отошел. 

 

— Ты прав, — глухо сказал Дерек, зашвыривая коробки в пакет. — Забирай свое барахло и проваливай, пока я не наделал глупостей.

— Эй, — тихо позвал Стайлз. — Ты чего?

— Я всего! — рявкнул Дерек. — Пошел вон отсюда.

Стайлз никуда не пошел, а вернулся на диван и робко взял Дерека за руку.

— Тупо вышло, да?

— Что тупо вышло? — холодно спросил Дерек.

— Предварительные игры, — Стайлз криво улыбнулся. — Я думал, ты заведешься еще больше.

Он взвизгнул и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но Дерек моментально схватил его за горло и прижался почти нос к носу.

— Никогда больше так не говори, понял?!

— Что? — прохрипел Стайлз. — Что не говорить?

Дерек выпустил его почти с брезгливостью и ушел за барную стойку. Стайлз прищурился, наблюдая за ним, и мысленно сделал себе зарубку докопаться до истины. В том, как Дерек взбеленился, была какая-то тяжелая мутная история, наверняка ужасно интересная и важная.

 

— Так что насчет растянуть? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

— Тебе надо — ты и растягивай, — угрюмо отозвался Дерек. — И отвяжись от меня.

Стайлз пожал плечами, встал и скинул штаны. Дерек недоверчиво вздохнул, но Стайлз сделал вид, что не замечает его, устроился на диване удобнее, закинув ноги на спинку, схватил тюбик со смазкой и выдавил на пальцы.

— Ты серьезно? — растерялся Дерек. — Ты собираешься это сделать прямо сейчас?

Стайлз воткнул в себя пальцы и заскулил. Он читал, что ощущения должны быть феерическими. Вместо этого между ног жгло и даже кололо, а удовольствия и вовсе никакого не было.

— Вот дебил, — Дерек покачал головой, забрал у него смазку и выдавил немного себе на ладонь.

— Только не смотри туда, — попросил Стайлз, краснея.

Запал схлынул, и до него дошло, что он делает, как и с кем.

— А куда мне смотреть? — резонно поинтересовался Дерек и втолкнул один палец. — Расслабься.

Стайлз уставился в потолок и всхлипнул, когда палец выскользнул и прошелся по кругу.

— Приятно, — угадал Дерек.

— Что там? — не глядя на него, спросил Стайлз.

— Откуда мне знать, — поддразнил его Дерек. — Я же не смотрю. Все нормально, расслабься.

Стайлз кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Палец Дерека перестал кружить и надавил, медленно проскальзывая. Стайлз скрипнул зубами и охнул.

— Стой, стой! Еще! Вон там!

Дерек естественно не послушался, несколько раз втолкнул палец вперед-назад и добавил второй, покрутил их и развел в стороны.

— Что ты делаешь?! — взвыл Стайлз, выгибаясь.

— Готовлю плацдарм, — совершенно серьезно ответил Дерек, вынул пальцы и приставил пробку. — Потерпи.

Стайлз вцепился зубами себе в ладонь и честно попытался расслабиться. Он ждал боли, но пробка легко вскользнула, растянув его на основании, и села, как влитая.

— Вот и все, — похвалил его Дерек. — Одевайся.

— Как одевайся? — Стайлз резко сел и охнул.

— Вот так, — глаза у Дерека довольно блеснули. — Одевайся, я вызову тебе такси.

— А… но…но…

Дерек прижал его к дивану всем телом, лизнул мочку и горячо прошептал на ухо:

— Перед сном подрочишь и только тогда вынешь. Понял?

— По…понял, — Стайлз сглотнул, неуверенно погладил Дерека по голому горячему плечу и с сожалением выдохнул, когда тот сполз в сторону.

 

Дерек закрыл дверь за шатающимся Стайлзом, остановился перед зеркалом и внимательно всмотрелся в свое лицо. Стайлз мог остановить его — и не остановил. Стайлз сам хотел, неимоверно тащился от всего происходящего, хоть и пищал жалобно. Но почему такое чувство, что это его, Дерека, совращает мальчишка, а не наоборот?

 

***

 

В первую секунду Дереку почудилось что-то страшное — из зеленого кокона бессильно торчала рука в знакомой красной ветровке. Дерек пошатнулся, но тут же присмотрелся и понял, кто никто Стайлза не жрет, просто паршивец свил себе гнездо на высоте пяти ярдов и наслаждается покоем.

Дерек выпустил когти и взобрался на секвойю, перевалился на гамак, сплетенный из лиан, и свесил ноги вниз.

— Удобно? — спросил Стайлз, не отвлекаясь от планшета.

— Очень, — Дерек поглядел на пропасть под ногами, задрал голову и блаженно зажмурился, поймав лицом солнце. — Что делаешь?

— Учу химию, — равнодушно ответил Стайлз. — Что хотел?

 

Дерек откинулся назад, устроившись поперек ног Стайлз, брезгливо отодвинул в сторону кроссовки. Один кроссовок зацепился за колючку, выскользнул из рук и упал вниз.

— Свинья, — спокойно резюмировал Стайлз. — Апорт, Дерек.

— Потом подберешь, — лениво ответил Дерек, стащил футболку, устроил ее под головой, свернув рулоном, и расслабился.

— Ты сюда загорать явился? — терпеливо спросил Стайлз.

— Нет, — серьезно ответил Дерек. — Смотреть на твои прекрасные волосатые тощие ноги, еще и грязные, вдобавок.

— Ну и смотри, — помолчав, сказал Стайлз, не придумав более умного ответа.

Дерек поймал его колено, сжал и погладил, чувствуя под пальцами шершавую кожу.

— Нет, ну зачем ты это делаешь? — не выдержал Стайлз.

Он отложил планшет, раздраженно пихнул его в рюкзак и сел, требовательно уставившись на Дерека.

— Что делаю? — удивился тот.

— Ты ходишь в мой лес, но запрещаешь мне приходить в твой лофт, — принялся перечислять обиды Стайлз, загибая пальцы. — Мы никуда не ходим. Да мы даже не занимаемся сексом… а я, заметь, ждал, что мы будем им заниматься! Если я тебе не нравлюсь, зачем ты меня преследуешь?

 

Дерек смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Наконец он хрипло кашлянул.

— Во-первых, это мой лес тоже, хочу и хожу. Во-вторых, я не запрещаю тебе приходить в мой лофт. Я запретил тебе всего пару раз и по серьезному поводу.

— Скотт мой друг…

— Скотт — оборотень, — перебил его Дерек. — У которого нет якоря. А кроме Скотта там еще трое оборотней, у которых,  представь себе, тоже нет якоря. Они порвут тебя на листву раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать: «Дерек, ты был прав». И куда это мы должны ходить?

— Куда-нибудь, — обиженно буркнул Стайлз. — Мог бы свозить меня поужинать.

Дерек вытащил мобильный и принялся рыться в истории.

— Вчера, — пробормотал он, читая сообщения, — и два дня назад. Ага, и три раза на прошлой неделе. На позапрошлой…

— Это было несерьезно! — возмутился Стайлз.

— А как надо? На белой карете, запряженной мышами?

Стайлз обиделся и отвернулся.

— Кстати, насчет секса, — мягко проговорил Дерек. — Повернись набок.

Стайлз недоуменно посмотрел на него, но повернулся. Дерек пихнул руку ему в штаны, сжал упругую ягодицу и повел пальцами дальше, пока не наткнулся на пластиковое основание пробки.

— Отлично.

— Что отлично? — пропыхтел покрасневший Стайлз. — Скоро в меня можно будет запихнуть бейсбольную биту и пару мячей, а толку-то?

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Дерек ухмыльнулся. — В тебя даже мой член пока не влезет, но скоро…

— Скоро в меня влезет еще и ловушка! — обозлился Стайлз. — А там, глядишь, и весь игрок поместится.

Дерек фыркнул, повернулся и прижался к Стайлзу.

— Игрок поместится, — сказал он задумчиво. — Да уж. Очень на это надеюсь.

— Придурок, — отрезал Стайлз.

Дерек помолчал, разглядывая, как солнечные лучи просвечивают сквозь ветки.

 

— Давно ты не приходит пожрать… голодаешь?

— Питаюсь в другом месте, — чопорно ответил Стайлз и вредно улыбнулся, заметив, как напрягся Дерек.

— Это где же? — спросил тот подчеркнуто равнодушным тоном.

— Скотт теперь тоже оборотень, — сладко пропел Стайлз. — Улавливаешь, о чем я?

— Угу, — Дерек посмотрел в небо, где как раз проплывало большое бесформенное облако.

— Угу — и все? — недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз. — Больше никакой реакции?

— Какая мне разница? — Дерек пожал плечами. — Я же тебя не целую. Можешь всю мою стаю обслуживать, я не против.

Стайлз прищурился, посмотрел на него зло, вскочил, мягко покачиваясь, и схватил свой рюкзак.

— Вообще-то, мне пора.

— Пока, — холодно ответил Дерек.

Видимо, Стайлз так разозлился, что потерял над собой контроль: ветки ослабли, и гамак тут же расплелся, листья и обрывки лиан посыпались во все стороны. Стайлз охнул, потерял опору под ногами и полетел вниз, взмахнув руками. Если бы не взмахнул — Дерек бы его и не поймал, но он успел вцепиться в подставленное запястье. Впрочем, это не спасло — Стайлз повис грузом, а Дерек и сам не успел толком ухватиться. Стайлз завопил, дергая ногами, и когти соскользнули, соскребая кору.

Дерек не понял, как он успел перевернуться в полете, но все-таки успел, вытолкнув Стайлза на себя. Тот рухнул сверху, захрипел и сполз в сторону, невнятно чертыхаясь. Дерек слышал его голос невнятно, искаженно, сквозь гул в ушах. Он давился кровью и осколками ребер, и, судя по острой боли в боку, кажется, проткнул себе печень.

 

— Эй? — Стайлз склонился над ним, осторожно потрогал за щеку. — Жив?

Дерек закрыл глаза. Он все равно видел Стайлза как из глубокого колодца. Щеку обожгла боль, почти незаметная на общем фоне.

— Ты сдыхаешь? — испуганно спросил Стайлз. — Дерек, что с тобой?

А у Дерека даже не было сил отпихнуть его в сторону, вот зараза!

— О, боже, — с ужасом проговорил Стайлз. — Ты реально умираешь? О, боже! О, господи!

Громко хрустнули ребра, став на свое место. Дерек вздохнул полной грудью, а Стайлз, услышав этот щелчок, совсем запаниковал.

— Боже, чувак, не умирай, пожалуйста! Ты серьезно собираешься откинуться?! Только не в моем лесу!

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Дерек, ощупывая бок.

Стайлз действительно замолчал и полез его лапать. Дерек опешил от неожиданности, но понял, что Стайлз тоже ищет повреждения.

 

— Ну как? — робко спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек сел и потер затылок.

— Ты сам не ушибся?

— Немного, — признался Стайлз. — Пара синяков и колено.

Дерек посмотрел на его разодранную штанину, нахмурился, увидев следы крови, и принялся изучать большой кровоподтек.

— Да ладно, ерунда, — Стайлз попытался отпихнуть его, но Дерек накрыл ладонью поврежденное колено.

Стайлз задышал часто и почти надрывно, по руке Дерека пробежала черная толстая змейка и растаяла у локтя. Стайлз подвинулся ближе, и не успел Дерек ничего сказать, как Стайлз прижался губами к его рту.

Разумеется, они тут же стукнулись зубами, потому что все, что Стайлз делал, было нелепым.

 

— Ох! — Стайлз отпрянул и потрогал языком прикушенную губу. — А вот это было не круто.

— Совсем не круто, — мрачно сказал Дерек и демонстративно сплюнул в сторону.

— Ты что? — тихо спросил Стайлз. — Тебе настолько противно?

Дерек не ответил, подобрал футболку и встал на ноги.

— Ты иди, я догоню, — проговорил Стайлз, глядя в землю. — Я тут забыл… я скоро буду…

Дерек неторопливо вытащил из кармана пригоршню битых пластиковых осколков, вынул из этого месива сим-карточку, а осколки ссыпал в рюкзак Стайлза.

Стайлз только плечом дернул и повернулся спиной.

— Зачем ты пошел к Скотту? — холодно поинтересовался Дерек. — Разве я…

— Да что ты за идиот? — с обидой спросил Стайлз, шумно сглатывая. — Никуда я не ходил, придурок! Ты меня за кого принимаешь?

Дерек выдохнул и утер ладонью лоб.

— Проваливай, — злобно сказал Стайлз. — Я хочу побыть один.

— Ладно, — Дерек пожал плечами, наклонился, поймал Стайлза за затылок и запрокинул его лицо.

Стайлз приоткрыл рот от удивления, и именно в эту широкую пасть, не умеющую заткнуться, Дерек скользнул языком.

— Вау! — выдохнул Стайлз через пару минут. — Все, я побыл один, пошли отсюда.

Дерек поставил его на ноги и не удержался — поцеловал еще раз, к своему удивлению дурея от вкуса чужой слюны — терпкой и отдающей травяным соком.

— Кстати, насчет поесть, — робко сказал Стайлз, облизывая припухшие губы. — Я бы поел.

 

***

 

— Вот так, — пробормотал Дерек, стараясь не подкидывать бедра.

Стайлз и так очень старался — сосал, хлюпал и сглатывал. Еще и поглядывал влажными просительными глазами. Дерек расслабился, откинул голову назад и едва не подскочил, когда Стайлз погладил его за мошонкой.

— Эй!

— Я осторожно, — пообещал Стайлз. — Не брыкайся, тебе понравится.

— Убери лапы! — не слишком уверенно рыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз отполз назад на шаг, сел на задницу и утер губы. От прохлады и возбуждения он то и дело покрывался мурашками. Дерек вообще не мог взять в толк, отчего его все это возбуждает. Голый, тощий и костлявый Стайлз был зрелищем средней сексуальности. Он напоминал бежевого неуклюжего богомола. С хвостом.

 

— Слушай, мужик, — раздраженно сказал Стайлз. — Тебе не кажется, что ты мог бы мне позволить пару вольностей? Учитывая, что ты вот-вот меня натянешь, мне кажется, я мог бы…

— Ладно, — перебил его Дерек. — Смазку в ящике возьми.

Стайлз шустро пополз за смазкой и точно так же приполз обратно. Дерек следил за тем, как длинный черный хвост хлестал по ногам.

Вообще, Дерек не собирался Стайлзу признаваться, но он тоже раньше не занимался настолько развратными вещами. Ебался — это да, но чтобы с такими изысками…

И это было действительно горячо.

— Расслабься, — проворковал Стайлз, усаживаясь у его ног. — Сейчас папочка сделает тебе улетно!

— Сейчас папочка получит в лоб и отправится ночевать в гостиную, — пообещал Дерек.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой скромник, — Стайлз покачал головой и осторожно прикоснулся скользкими пальцами к ноге Дерека. — Будь другом, не вонзи мне когти в шею.

Дерек сполз чуточку ниже, давая доступ, прикусил губу и дернулся всем телом, когда Стайлз бесцеремонно протолкнул палец.

— Нащупал, — самодовольно сказал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека в упор.

В его глазах разгорались светящиеся зеленые точки.

— Не хапни больше, чем можешь, — предупредил его Дерек. — Я хочу тебя трахнуть, а не затирать за тобой кровавые лужи всю ночь.

— Не переживай, — мягко сказал Стайлз, медленно и нежно двигая пальцем. — Я растягивался со всех сторон.

Дерек покраснел неожиданно для себя. Проблемы с бетами, с домом, вообще со всем отступили на второй план. Дерек медленно подавался во влажный, послушный рот и вздрагивал, когда Стайлз проворачивал палец внутри.

— Можешь конфить, — промямлил Стайлз, не вынимая член изо рта. — Но фогда моя задница тебе не обломифся.

 

Дерек скрипнул зубами и вцепился в подлокотник, потому что желание вцепиться в Стайлза было неописуемое. Стайлз засмеялся и принялся сосать сильнее. Дерек и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь он будет пытаться не кончить, а наоборот — оттянуть оргазм. Тем более, что борьба была заведомо проигрышная — в минетах Стайлз мог посоперничать с порнозвездой. И Дерек очень, очень хотел кончить. Кажется, Стайлз все-таки что-то выдаивал из него — он то и дело слизывал с губ белые капли, и один раз высунул язык и показал Дереку. Но всего этого было недостаточно, у Дерека уже ноги дрожали и ладони тряслись, яйца подтянулись, а вспотевшая спина намертво приклеилась к дивану.

— Или прекрати, или сглатывай, — прохрипел Дерек.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на него, вытащил член и постучал себя по губам, заманчиво открыв рот. Его жадные блестящие глаза и припухший, красный рот добили Дерека. Он вскинулся, задергался, вскрикнул и обмяк.

Стайлз заполз на диван и привалился к влажному от пота плечу Дерека.

— Охуеть, — сказал он самодовольно, облизывая губы. — Мужик, ты реально, как пакет с собачьим кормом.

Дерек протестующе застонал. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы выслушивать болтовню Стайлза и его стремные сравнения.

Стайлз захихикал и забрался ему на колени, лизнул в щеку, как большая собака.

— Чувак, с моей затянувшейся девственностью пора что-то делать, — проникновенно сказал Стайлз. — Прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас не выйдет, — признался Дерек. — Дай отдышаться.

— Я понимаю, ты старый, — лицемерно пожалел Стайлз. — Тебе нужно время… и зрелище. Тебе нужно зрелище?

— Нужно, — согласился Дерек. — Мне нужно зрелище бургера и чашки кофе.

Стайлз обиженно вздохнул, сполз с него и побрел в сторону барной стойки. Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и принялся наблюдать, как черный хвост метет по ногам Стайлза.

 

— Эй, а как насчет вязки? — спросил он неожиданно для себя.

— В смысле — с волком? — уточнил Стайлз и положил ему на колени поднос. — Ты охуел?

— В смысле, — Дерек помолчал, подбирая слова. — С элементами волка. С отдельными частями.

— С хвостом, что ли? — Стайлз зафыркал. — Или ты намекаешь на узел?

— Намекаю на узел, — покорно ответил Дерек. — И я не намекаю, я предупреждаю, чтобы ты не начал вопить и дергаться.

— Ты потому меня растягиваешь? — Стайлз посмотрел искоса и покрутил бедрами.

Хвост завилял.

— Я тебя растягиваю, потому что хочу нормально выебать, — признался Дерек. — Я не люблю прелюдий и вообще с девственниками никогда не связывался.

— А! — Стайлз возмутился. — Ты собрался на меня запрыгнуть с люстры? Не уверен, что готов к этому.

— Нет, — Дерек отставил кружку. — Я собрался поставить тебя на колени, запихнуть в твою дырку член и драть тебя, пока ты не начнешь визжать.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Иди сюда, — приказал Дерек, перестав улыбаться.

 

Он кинул ставшего подозрительно покорным Стайлза через колени и медленно потянул за хвост. Стайлз ахнул, а пробка легко вышла из его смазанной, аккуратной дырочки. Дерек провел пальцем по припухшим краям.

— Ну и что? — сдавленно спросил Стайлз. — Что скажешь?

— Ты хочешь честный ответ или приличный?

— Оба, — жадно попросил Стайлз. — Но начни с приличного.

— Я тебя хочу, — Дерек завороженно вставил два пальца, вытащил их и снова вставил, пошевелил внутри.

— А прилично?

— Это и было прилично, придурок, — Дерек фыркнул. — А честно — ты выглядишь как отлично вышколенная анальная шлюшка, и я тобой воспользуюсь.

— … ага, — только и сказал Стайлз. — Но честно, не поспоришь.

Дерек опрокинул его на спину, отвел в сторону колено и устроился сверху. Стайлз дышал ему в шею и часто моргал, вцепился в спинку дивана так, что обивка затрещала.

— Эй! — тихо позвал Дерек. — Ты боишься?

— Я не хочу тебя принуждать, детка, — пропищал Стайлз, кривляясь. — Все в порядке? Я могу войти в тебя своим огромным членом? Да, придурок! Все в порядке! Стайлз устал ждать, когда ты подкатишь яйца, так что сделай что-нибудь.

Дерек хмыкнул и расслабился. В самом деле — это был всего лишь Стайлз, знакомый и привычный, незаметно ставший обыденной частью его жизни.

 

Он быстро нашарил смазку, выдавил побольше и щедро смазал член. Стайлз вздыхал и ерзал, грел шею дыханием, терся спиной о диван и нетерпеливо постукивал Дереку коленом по бедру. Дерек подхватил ствол, приставил голову и толкнулся, сначала неуверенно, но, по мере того, как легко и плавно член входил в Стайлза — все решительнее. Стайлз замер и приоткрыл рот. Стиснул колени на боках Дерека. Простонал и принялся отбиваться.

— Вытащи, вытащи его! Вынь его сейчас! Вытащи, больно!

Дерек не послушался. Он не мог послушаться, он как с головой ухнул в живое, тугое тепло. Стайлз вцепился ногтями в предплечья, драл руки и хрипло постанывал, но Дерек уже не мог остановиться, он долбился так, что диван под ними начал жалобно поскрипывать.

— Сволочь, — простонал Стайлз, прекращая сопротивление.

Обмяк, развел колени и подставил бледное горло. Наверное, это Дерека и успокоило, убедило, что Стайлз не попытается улизнуть. Дерек остановился, отодвинулся и утер пот со лба. Стайлз смотрел на него мутными глазами, часто моргал и облизывал губы.

— Повернись на четвереньки, — попросил Дерек.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Давай не будем? — попросил он застенчиво и без особой уверенности в голосе. — Мне больно. Ты слишком… крупный.

— Ага, — согласился Дерек, насильно поставил его на четвереньки, ткнув лицом в диванную подушку, и неторопливо вошел.

Кстати, член проникал с легкостью, скользил как по маслу. Хоть Стайлз и пищал, что для него это чересчур — принимала его задница отлично. 

— Да чтоб ты сдох, — пожелал Стайлз, злобно кусая подушку. — Садист! А-а-а, больно!

Дерек фыркнул, услышав в его голосе стыдливую жалкую ложь. Стайлз вскинул бедра выше, расставил колени и прогнул поясницу.

— Мне совсем не нравится, — пожаловался он, когда Дерек снова принялся его возить. — Я точно не кончу.

Дерек потянул его за бедра, заставляя стать ровно, и самодовольно осклабился, услышав влажные, похабные шлепки кожи о кожу.

— И ритм ты не держишь! — заявил Стайлз. — Полегче ты, скотина! Хватит на мне скакать!

 

Дерек раздраженно рявкнул, перегнулся и надавил на колючий затылок. Стайлз захрипел в подушку, вильнул задницей и вдруг начал принимать так послушно и податливо, что Дерек чуть не кончил. Стайлз подмахивал, глухо стонал, вытягивал ладони, как кошка, и елозил щекой по мягкому подлокотнику. Дерек ускорился, вбивая его в диван. Стайлз был жаркий и мокрый, но запах его пота не раздражал, а будоражил. Дерек лизнул лопатку, провел кончиком языка по выступающей косточке позвоночника. Стайлз задергался, затрясся и закинул руку назад, пытаясь обхватить Дерека за шею.

Дерек резко отпрянул и замер, глядя в сторону входной двери.

— Что такое? — почти прорыдал Стайлз, пытаясь потереться членом о диван.

— Тихо, — приказал Дерек, напряженно прищурившись.

Стайлз замер и закаменел, когда услышал, как в двери звенят ключи.

— Айзек, пошел вон, — негромко сказал Дерек. — Я не один, убирайтесь.

Стайлз от ужаса закусил кулак и съежился. Дерек тихо всхлипнул, когда испуганный Стайлз сжался вокруг члена стальным кольцом.

— А с кем он? — капризно спросил Джексон. — С Макколом? Он что, любимчик?

— Я сказал — убирайтесь! — зарычал Дерек в открытую дверь. — Оба! Живо!

— Но ты тут один, — глупо произнес Айзек, крутя головой.  

— Или нет, — тихо проговорил Джексон, принюхиваясь. — Дерек, ты дрочишь?

Стайлз раздраженно вздохнул, выпрямился и злобно посмотрел на остолбеневших бет.

— Пошли вон отсюда, — прорычал он не хуже Дерека, но те так ошалели, что с места не двинулись.

Стайлз показал зубы и хлопнул раскрытыми ладонями по спинке дивана. Из паркетного пола моментально вылетели два гибких деревянных щупальца, смели волчат и вышвырнули их за дверь. Саму дверь заботливо закрыли и втянулись обратно в пол.

— Впечатляет, — похвалил Дерек, снова пихая Стайлза на подушку.

— Ты должен мне оргазм, — прошипел Стайлз. — И это должен быть хороший оргазм, иначе я сделаю метелку для пыли из твоего хвоста.

 

По мнению Дерека — оргазм вышел хорошим. Стайлз начал выть и лупить кулаком по подлокотнику, а на узле забавно крякнул уточкой, пропищал какое-то признание в любви и обмяк. Дерек навис над ним, вогнал узел поглубже и облегченно навалился на Стайлза.

— Ой, — сказал тот, глядя в бок. — Неприятность вышла.

— Забей, — лениво проговорил Дерек, блаженствуя. — Я потом замою обивку.

— Конечно, замоешь, — Стайлз потянулся. — Не я же, только я не о том… и не психуй.

Дерек поймал направление его взгляда, подозрительно посмотрел в ту сторону, не зная, чего ждать — шерифа с ружьем или чего-то похуже, и даже рот открыл, когда увидел смену интерьера. На стенах, на потолке, на полу, на  мебели — везде распустились крупные розовые цветы.

— Это что? — пробормотал он ошеломленно, осматривая оранжерею, в которую превратился лофт.

— Это орхидеи, — смутился Стайлз. — Так вышло.

— Убирай эту красоту! — рявкнул Дерек.

— Не могу, — хладнокровно ответил Стайлз. — Само завянет через пару дней.

Дерек выдохнул и больно укусил Стайлза за плечо. Тот взвизгнул и принялся хихикать, когда Дерек пощекотал худые ребра.

 

***

 

Над головой Стайлза пролетел Джексон, свалился на пол и завыл, прижимая к груди вывихнутую руку. Стайлз и бровью не повел, уставившись в учебник. Он уже привык к летающим оборотням.

Через минуту ровно по той же траектории пролетел Айзек, а следом за ним и Скотт. Стайлз оторвался и с интересом посмотрел на Бойда — тот был здоровым, тяжелее Дерека — и Стайлзу было ужасно интересно посмотреть, как Дерек отправит Бойда в полет.

Но Бойд, видимо, не зря нравился Дереку больше других бет. Он был умнее и не кинулся нахрапом, а принялся кружить вокруг Дерека, пытаясь найти слабое место. Бойда Дерек не швырнул: банально заломал и толкнул на пол.

 

— Что вы за бараны такие? — рассердился Дерек. — Каждый раз одно и тоже.

— Знаешь ли, — Джексон растер руку. — Я тоже могу избивать младшеклассников и морали им читать. Я же сильнее!

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот ухмыльнулся: «Я-же-тебе-говорил-я-же-тебя-предупреждал». Дерек вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Еще раз, — проговорил он утомленно. — Не копируйте друг друга, черт возьми, не зацикливайтесь, пробуйте разные спо...

— Я не буду! — перебил его Джексон. — Я устал, у меня все болит.

Ухмылка Стайлза стала ослепительной. Стайлз даже учебник отложил и вот теперь принялся увлеченно следить.

— Сколько мы будем бросаться друг на друга? — не унимался Джексон. — Мы волки, мы должны охотиться на дичь, почему ты не водишь нас на охоту?

— Потому что любой олень вас затопчет! — сердито ответил Дерек. — Из всех вас только Бойд может сконцентрироваться… и Айзек немного.

Джексон скорчил гримасу.

— Чокнутый могильщик и чернокожий, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — если бы я знал, в какой компании окажусь — отшил бы тебя сразу.

Стайлз захихикал. Его язвительный смех стал последней каплей — Дерек подошел к Джексону, бесцеремонно повалил его на пол, присел и точно, быстро и жестоко перебил колени.

Секунду было тихо. Потом Джексон завыл, Скотт закричал, Стайлз начал аплодировать, а попятившийся Айзек перевернул стойку с одеждой. Дерек мучительно потер виски, выдохнул и оглушающе зарычал.

Воцарилась звенящая тишина,  которую нарушали лишь всхлипы Джексона.

— Подними вещи, — приказал Дерек.

Айзек принялся собирать упавшее барахло.      

 

— А я согласен, — вдруг тихо сказал Бойд. — Я согласен с Уиттмором. Я тоже хочу на охоту.

Дерек поморщился и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Что скажешь?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь у него? — агрессивно поинтересовался Джексон, разминая колени. — Стилински мне не указ!

— Не жалеешь ты себя, Джексон, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Не щадишь.

Джексон недоуменно открыл рот и завизжал не своим голосом, когда Дерек снова сломал ему только что зажившее колено.

— Хватит, пожалуйста! — попросил Скотт, придерживая за плечо корчащегося от боли Джексона.

Дерек встал и отошел к Стайлзу.

— Так что скажешь?

— Могу вам выделить пару зайцев, — нахально сказал Стайлз. — Надеюсь, твои беты не покалечатся.

— Эй, ну это несерьезно, — Дерек щелкнул его по уху. — Нам нужен олень.

— А носорога вам не предоставить? — возмутился Стайлз, заведясь с пол-оборота. — Твои дебилы, — извини, Скотт! — путают право и лево, а мои олени мне дороги, не стану я их тратить на твою стайку.

— Стайлз…

— Что Стайлз?! Белку вам — и хватит! И ту наверняка не догонят!

— Стайлз…

— Ну что?!

— Оленя, — повторил Дерек спокойно. — Одного, нам хватит.

— Вы его загоняете, измучаете, — принялся причитать Стайлз. — Еще и задрать быстро не сумеете. А я не люблю, когда мои олени мучаются!

— Я что-то не понял, — шепотом спросил Скотт у Айзека. — Почему Дерек уговаривает Стайлза?

— Потому что Стилински — местная королева Галадриэль, — процедил Джексон. — Дружит с оленями и плещется в ручьях.

— Дерек, сломай ему ноги, — тут же попросил Стайлз.

— Только не колени! — заорал Джексон, пытаясь отползти.

Дерек только отмахнулся.

— Мы поняли друг друга?

— Нет, погоди, — Стайлз перевел дыхание и снова принялся торговаться.

— Стайлз же обычный, — Скотт заморгал. — Он человек.

— Он не человек, — возразил Айзек. — Мы с Джексоном видели… словом, он не человек.

— Что это вы видели? — насторожился Скотт.

Бойд хмыкнул и отошел. Он и издалека все слышал, но подозревал, что чем дальше он будет стоять от болтливой компашки, тем целее окажется.

— Дерек натягивает твоего дорогого дружка, — с притворным сочувствием сказал Джексон. — И, видимо, периодически.

— Чушь! — громко сказал Скотт.

Дерек и Стайлз перестали спорить, посмотрели на него.

— Что вы там сплетничаете? — недовольно спросил Стайлз.

— Ты спишь с Дереком? — прямо поинтересовался Скотт.

— Ну да, — Стайлз кивнул.

Скотт, не ожидавший такого ответа, принялся хватать воздух ртом. Он излечился от астмы, но от неожиданности вернулся к старой привычке.

— Как — да?

— Ну вот так, — Стайлз похлопал раскрытой ладонью о кулак, еще и языком в щеку потыкал.

— Фу, пакость, — Джексон поморщился.

Скотт смотрел на Стайлза широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это же не проблема? — заволновался Стайлз. — Эй, все в порядке?

— Я просто в шоке, — признался Скотт. — Мне надо привыкнуть к мысли, что вы с Дереком встречаетесь.

— Мы не встречаемся, — равнодушно поправил Дерек. — Мы спим вместе. Стайлз, мы договорились?

— Ладно, — недовольно буркнул Стайлз. — Один олень, и ты добьешь его, если твои идиоты не справятся.

— Идиоты все слышат, — заметил Айзек.

Стайлз потянулся, запихнул учебники в рюкзак и закинул его на плечо.

— Я не останусь на ночь.

— Разумеется, — согласился Дерек. — Я хочу нормально выспаться. Развезешь их по домам.

— Эй! Я не поеду со Стилински! — заявил Джексон.

— Иди пешком, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Скотт, тебя подвезти?

Скотт заторможено кивнул.

— Ой, ты реагируешь, как пожилая домохозяйка, — Айзек улыбнулся, не показывая зубов. — Меня больше пугает то, что Стайлз, э-э-э…

— Владычица морская, — подсказал Джексон и перестал улыбаться, когда Дерек показательно захрустел пальцами.

— Лесной эльф, — вежливо ответил Айзек. — Стайлз, ты эльф?

— Он дриада, — раздраженно сказал Дерек. — Обычная дриада, и проваливайте давайте, у меня от вашей тупости голова разболелась.

 

— Я бы сказал, кто из нас тупой, — зло проговорил Джексон, когда синий джип отъехал подальше от лофта. — Он сломал мне ноги. Дважды! Это нормально вообще?

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил Стайлз, остановившись на светофоре. — Ненормально. Нормальный альфа порвал бы тебе горло, чтобы другим бетам было неповадно спорить. Не знаю, почему Дерек этого не сделал.

В машине стало тихо.

— Да? — наконец спросил Джексон.

— Да, — Стайлз кивнул. — А ты не думал, зачем Дереку столько волчат? Обычно парочка паршивых отсеивается и остаются только самые годные. Видимо, Дерек не спешит. Ну ничего, я уже знаю претендента на вылет.

Он белозубо улыбнулся и похлопал притихшего Джексона по плечу.

 

***

 

— Я возьму голову! — горячился Джексон, бегая вокруг туши оленя с ножом. — Мне нужна голова… или лучше копыта? Нет, копыта некрасивые, голова… точно!

— Подари ей рога, — ехидно сказал Айзек, вычищая из-под ногтей грязь и кровь. — Лидия оценит.

Джексон рыкнул на него, присел и осторожно, опасливо воткнул нож.

— Режь сильнее, он уже дохлый, — посоветовал Айзек, давясь смешками.

Скотт захихикал. У Джексона покраснели уши, и он принялся пилить шею так, что ошметки полетели во все стороны.

— Варвары, — поморщился Стайлз, покачивая ногами.

Он единственный в темноте плохо видел, а в старом доме Хейлов электрическая проводка не сохранилась. Стайлз забрался на уцелевшую балку, где было светлее, и оттуда наблюдал за дележом добычи.

— Джексон, перестань кромсать оленя, — приказал Дерек. — Сначала его нужно выпотрошить и освежевать.

— Ты что, его есть будешь? — удивился Скотт.

— Нет, так оставлю, — в тон ему отозвался Дерек. — Пусть центнер мяса пропадает.

— А я бы поел, — признался Айзек. — Зачем мы охотились, если просто так оставим добычу? Бойд, ты что скажешь?

— Я умею потрошить и свежевать, — лаконично отозвался Бойд, вытащил второй нож и взрезал оленю брюхо.

Джексон так и отпрыгнул.

— Это всего лишь кишки,  — с насмешкой сказал Дерек.

— Кстати, а почему ты мне ничего не приносил? — спросил вдруг Стайлз. — Джексон вон хоть рога принесет…

— Голову!

— …а ты мне никогда ничего не даришь.

— Во-первых, я тебя кормлю, — возмутился Дерек. — Можешь считать это добычей. А во-вторых, с хера бы я должен дарить тебе рога и копыта?

— Но Джексон же…

— Дерек, не тупи, — Джексон потер нос, забыв, что ладони у него в крови. — Стилински требует подтверждения твоей великой любви. Все девчонки любят подарки.

— Я разрываюсь между желанием выбить Уиттмору зубы и подтвердить его слова, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз. — Ты слышал, Дерек? Мы любим подарки.

— Ты не моя девчонка, — неуверенно возразил Дерек.

— Пойду проветрюсь, — буркнул Скотт.

Бойд молча пошел за ним, а Айзек устроился удобнее и принялся крутить головой, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза.

— Формально — нет, — согласился Стайлз. — Но по факту!

Дерек молча подобрал нож и принялся потрошить оленя.

— Нет, ты не уходи от темы! — рассердился Стайлз. — Почему ты никогда не говоришь о наших отношениях?

— Потому, что у нас нет отношений, — заметил Дерек.

Стайлз шумно вдохнул воздух.

— Нет? — спросил он, помолчав.

Джексон схватил Айзека за рукав и выволок из дома.

 

— Так что, мы все это время просто трахались? Никаких отношений?

— Стайлз! — Дерек вскочил, отбросив нож. — Не устраивай сцен, ладно? Я знаю, что ты умеешь быть примадонной. Избавь меня от этого.

— Я что, для тебя не слишком хорош? — Стайлз очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал, но получалось паршиво. — Или я что-то делаю не так?

— А что ты делаешь так? — прищурился Дерек. — Заметь, ты был инициатором, ты полез ко мне. А сейчас ты вынуждаешь меня… принуждаешь к разговору, которого я не хочу. И к вещам, которые мне не хочется делать.

— То есть, мы просто трахались? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Я тебя ебал, — согласился Дерек. — Кажется, это нас обоих устраивало. Ты чего от меня хочешь? Кольца и цветов? Чего?

— Ничего, — странно ответил Стайлз, криво улыбаясь. — И я вовсе на тебя не давлю, я просто хотел узнать и теперь знаю.

— Я не вижу проблемы, — прямо сказал Дерек. — Мы проводим время вместе, нам хорошо. Мне этого достаточно.

Стайлз кивнул и спрыгнул с балки.

— Ты знаешь, я тут вспомнил, — проговорил он неестественно, — мне надо идти, в общем. Я совсем забыл… да. В общем, пока, Дерек.

— Пока, — Дерек подобрал нож и вонзил его в оленя. 

 

Он слышал, как Стайлз ушел, а через некоторое время вернулась стая, подавленная и молчаливая.

— Подслушивали? — небрежно спросил Дерек.

— Круто ты с ним, — покачал головой Джексон. — Все шаблоны сорвал, я бы тебе посоветовал….

— Будь любезен, захлопни свой рот, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Воздержись от советов.  

Джексон в кои-то веки заткнулся и затих.

— Он уехал? — спросил Дерек у Айзека, но тот отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, ушел в лес. Джип стоит у крыльца.

Дерек нахмурился, отдал Бойду нож и вышел.

 

В лесу было неестественно тихо. Дерек оглянулся, втянул воздух, но ничего подозрительного не заметил, только вот тишина…

Он дошел до ручья, вымыл руки, выпрямился и едва не подпрыгнул — ему показалось, что на том берегу стоит Стайлз. Но когда он моргнул — берег оказался пустым. Дерек поежился и вернулся в сожженный дом.

 

***

 

— Как там Стилински? — равнодушно спросил Дерек, растирая ладонями лицо.

— Ты выглядишь паршиво, — признал Айзек, пододвигая к нему чашку кофе.

— Не выспался, — коротко ответил Дерек и поглядел на Джексона.

— Я не слежу за Стилински, — отмахнулся тот. — И я его уже неделю не видел.

— Я тоже, — признался Скотт, на которого все посмотрели. — У меня тренировки и лакросс, и там тоже тренировки, я думал, что Стайлз меня избегает.

— Его неделю не было в школе, — подытожил Бойд.

 

Дерек задумался.

В тот же день, как он поссорился со Стайлзом, ему начали сниться чудовищные сны. И теперь его подозрение твердо оформилось — это были не совсем сны. Совсем не сны.

По сути, он видел всего два внятных сна, во все остальное время он плавал без сновидений и просыпался разбитый и испуганный. Но и тех двоих ему хватило за глаза.

Первый был даже приятным. Луна пошла на спад, в лесу было свежо и привольно, он мчался по волчьей тропке и наслаждался тем, как роса холодит лапы. Во сне он был в альфа-форме, хотя до этого Дерек никогда не снился себе волком.

Все было как наяву. Влажное прикосновение холодных капель, щекотка травинок, свежий ночной запах леса — и Стайлз.

Стайлз сидел на поваленном дереве и смотрел немигающим взглядом. Луна сделала его оливковую кожу блестящей, словно у лягушонка. В черных бездонных глазах отражался ее выщербленный диск. Дерек упал перед ним на брюхо, подполз, виляя хвостом, и принялся лизать ноги. Стайлз усмехнулся, показав белые, острые зубы, запрокинул голову, обнажив беззащитную шею. Направление у сна сменилось: Дерек стащил Стайлза на землю и повалил на спину, хоть тот и не сопротивлялся. Руки у мальчишки были холодные, как у мертвого. Дерек развел его ноги, склонился и ткнулся пастью в улыбающееся лицо, пачкая Стайлза слюной. Тот приоткрыл рот, позволил вылизать себя, обнял Дерека за плечи и вызывающе застонал.

И ведь мелькнула мысль, что все слишком реалистично, почти и не похоже на сон, — мелькнула и пропала. Дерек сполз вниз, вылизал маленькие упругие ягодицы, текущий смазкой член, мягкую мошонку и теплую, узкую дырочку. Стайлз стонал и вскидывался, и когда Дерек взобрался на него — сам вставил в себя член и приник к пасти Дерека жадным ртом.

И Дерек повязал его по всем правилам.

 

А когда проснулся утром — почувствовал себя так, словно по нему проехалась колонна дальнобойщиков. Не то, чтобы у него что-то болело, но слабость была кошмарная, будто он всю ночь бегал кругами вокруг дома, не останавливаясь.

 

Второй сон был совсем не такой, но от него Дерек проснулся с криком, в поту и ужасе. Начиналось даже приятно — он плавал в теплом подземном озере. Вокруг была темнота, но вода была почти горячая, поэтому ему не было страшно. Дерек наслаждался своим купанием и прислушивался к звукам. Они убаюкивали. Успокаивали его. Стук сердца. Вздохи. Невнятные ласковые слова. Дерек никогда еще не чувствовал себя так расслабленно, в такой безопасности.

Он плескался, кувыркался и нырял, пока его не озарило догадкой — и с этого момента славный сон обратился кошмаром. То место, где он находился — это вовсе не озеро и никакая не пещера. Это чей-то живот, а он был эмбрионом — маленьким, но уже живущим, пусть даже в полной темноте. И когда до Дерека дошло, что это и где он — он понял еще одну вещь. Это был Стайлз. Он был в Стайлзе. И не он, собственно, а кто-то другой. Кто-то маленький. Живой. В Стайлзе.

Дерек взлетел посреди ночи, запутался в покрывале и едва не рухнул на пол. В лофте было темно, но это была темнота другого рода — просеянная неоновыми вывесками, щедро сдобренная звездами, расписанная горящими окнами в соседних домах.

Несмотря на то, что он уже проснулся — Дерек буквально чувствовал влагу на всем теле, и стоило ему закрывать глаза — под веками вставала та бархатная чернота, в которой ровно билось большое сердце.

 

Учитывая, что этот паршивец неделю не выходил из леса — это могло значить только одно. Проблемы.

 

***

 

В лесу было необычно тихо. И даже не то, чтобы тихо, а как-то очень мрачно. Дерек родился в лесу, вырос в нем — и привык не бояться. Лес не был добрым или злым, это был замкнутый мир, и как любой мир — лес был разным, давал жизнь и отбирал ее, пугал и защищал. Только вот у Дерека мурашки шли по коже, пока он пробирался через гущу. Что-то недоброе, хищное засело на прогалинах. Дерек привык ощущать себя хозяином леса, но сейчас чувствовал себя как человек, который вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия и обнаружил в своем доме змей и пауков.

 

Дерек почти вышел к реликтовому валуну, он уже видел вдалеке просвет между двумя осинами, но буквально в десяти ярдах вляпался в ведьмин круг.

Этот круг был заботливо выложен из аконита, омелы и рябины, и стоило Дереку шагнуть внутрь — как круг замкнулся. Дерек дернулся, ощутив, как на плечи легла невидимая тяжесть. Вдалеке заухали совы — насмешливо и торжествующе. Дерек выдохнул.

— Стайлз?

Позади что-то зашелестело, настойчиво, с металлическим звоном. Дерек обернулся и чуть не откусил себе язык от неожиданности и шока. Стайлз стоял у него за спиной, за пределами круга…только это был не Стайлз. Не совсем он.

Оливковая кожа, поросшая чешуей и корой, туго натянулась на косточках. На худом лице горели огромные черные глаза, лишенные выражения. Большой рот расплылся в оскале, демонстрируя мелкие белые острые зубки, словно у хищной аквариумной рыбки. Правда, Стайлз не походил на рыбку, он походил на лягушонка, который встал на задние лапки.

На очень голодного и очень злого лягушонка.

Дерек раньше никогда не видел чистокровных дриад в их естественном виде, а теперь, когда увидел, сразу понял, почему они всегда задуривают голову мужикам, в которых влюбляются.

Тяжело любить… или хотя бы испытывать страсть вот к этому.

 

— Поиграем? — квакнул Стайлз, облизывая губы длинным раздвоенным розовым языком.

Дерек пошевелился, чувствуя, как по спине течет холодный пот.

— Стайлз, опомнись, — попросил он почти жалобно.

Стайлз издал странный звук, что-то между кваканьем и кряканьем, показал зубы и бросился в атаку.

Дерек слышал от матери, еще когда был маленьким, что дриады заигрывают людей насмерть, играют с ними, как кошка с мышкой, если это, конечно, не мужчина, который дриаде понравится. Либо он перестал Стайлзу нравиться, либо мама ошибалась, потому что Стайлз не стал с ним играть — он напрыгнул на Дерека, повалил его и вцепился острыми зубками в плечо, выдрав кусок мяса.

Дерек заорал от неожиданности, отшвырнул Стайлза и ушел в альфа-релиз — у волка была более быстрая реакция. Стайлз с наслаждением обсосал окровавленные пальцы и принялся ходить по кругу, выискивая место, откуда можно напасть. Он дождался, пока Дереку в глаза ударит солнце, и снова кинулся, вырвав кусок мяса из щеки. Дерек зарычал, но Стайлз уже был в безопасности, и опять принялся кружить, облизываясь и неприятно улыбаясь.

Больше Дерек не отвлекался. В такой форме неуклюжий и неопасный Стайлз стал очень даже ловким и опасным, и, что хуже всего, анатомия у него оказалась нечеловеческая — он нападал из таких позиций, из каких человек не смог бы, и отступал так быстро и увертливо, что Дерек не успевал его ловить.

 

— Поиграем? — прострекотал Стайлз, самодовольно размазывая кровь по груди и животу.

Дерек присел на одно колено, переводя дыхание. Майка промокла от пота, крови и грязи, на штанине осталась прореха там, где Стайлз разодрал ему бедро когтями.

— Поиграем? — переспросил Стайлз, начиная кружить.

На какую-то секунду Дерек предположил, что Стайлз его одолеет. Скорее всего, он его сожрет. Если Дерек прав в своих догадках — Стайлзу нужна кровь, нужно много мяса. Загрызет и слопает за милую душу, еще и пальчики оближет.

 

Дерек закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Зрение его только обманывало — не успевало за стремительными движениями дриады, еще и каждый раз теряло фокус из-за ненормальной анатомии. Дерек прислушивался. Ветка еле слышно хрустнула, тихонько звякнула крепкая чешуя — и руку тут же обожгло укусом. Стайлз отпрыгнул. Дерек не шевелился.

Стайлз раздраженно заухал, чавкнул. Наверху отозвались совы, оглушая Дерека. Он досадливо скривился и увернулся, услышав звон чешуи. Возле шеи громко клацнули зубы, Стайлз отскочил и взвыл, негодуя. Дерек снова прислушался — и теперь, когда чешуя звякнула, он не кинулся прочь, а наоборот — бросился на Стайлза, подмял его под себя и сжал холодное, скользкое горло. Стайлз оказался легким, как мешок, набитый травой, Дерек навалился на него всем весом, перехватил когтистую ладонь буквально в дюйме от своих глаз.

Стайлз метался под ним, визжал не своим голосом и лупил ногами по земле. От его визга с деревьев посыпались листья. Дерек стиснул его горло, приник губами к маленькому зеленому уху и заорал:

— Стайлз!

Магия имени — великая сила.

— Стайлз! Стайлз, опомнись!

У дриад нет имен. У русалок нет имен. У нимф тоже… и  нереид, кажется. Имя дает власть даже над нечистью, дай ей имя — и она подчинится тебе. Но сработает ли это на том, у кого уже есть имя, на том, кто забыл его, потерял себя, растворившись в древней, кровожадной и полубезумной сущности?

 — Стайлз!

Дриада перестала визжать, всхлипнула и обмякла. Черные глаза закатились, перепончатая ладонь, вцепившаяся Дереку в руку, разжалась и упала в смятую траву.

— Стайлз? — осторожно спросил Дерек. — Ты как?

Холодное тело содрогнулось раз и другой, провал рта перекосился. Дерек наклонился ниже, пытаясь уловить дыхание, и лишь в последний момент заметил хитрые искры в полуприкрытых черных глазах. Он дернулся, уходя от нападения, но не успел — на горле сомкнулись острые зубы, рванули и разжались.

Дерек захрипел разорванным горлом, скатился в сторону и принялся зажимать шею, с ужасом ощущая, что пальцы проваливаются в истекающую кровью дыру в гортани. Рана затягивалась слишком медленно, а сзади, медленно и пугающе, к нему прижалось холодное тело. Длинный язык ласкающе обвел краешек уха, дриада застрекотала почти нежно, почти любовно.

— Стайлз, — попытался сказать Дерек, но изо рта выходил только свист.

Он понял, что проиграл.

 

Дриада скользнула вперед, уселась перед ним, заглядывая в лицо блестящими глазами. Дерек рассмотрел в черноте зрачка зеленые светящиеся точки. Стайлз отвел его бессильную ладонь, встал на колени и приник губами к рваной ране, глотая кровь. Еще живого начал жрать, сволочь.

Дерек ведь сразу знал, что этот мальчишка его погубит. Сразу ведь почувствовал.

У него не было сил даже отпихнуть, даже прикрыть непристойно раскрытую, вывернутую  рану.

 

— Ста…з! — прохрипел Дерек, еле удерживаясь в сознании.

Перед глазами все плыло, ноги ослабли, а в руках уже началось покалывание. Он умирал. Это было страшно, это было обидно и это было больно.

 

Дерек покачнулся и начал заваливаться на спину. Дриада вдруг вскинула голову — и на искаженных чертах лица проглянуло человеческое лицо, размытое и изуродованное. Только эти черты становились все четче, с кожи сходил оливковый оттенок, со звоном посыпалась чешуя, посветлел и треснул нарост коры. Дерек упал на спину, не досмотрев увлекательное превращение. Он смотрел в небо тусклым взглядом, но и неба не видел, только колыхание веток над головой. В глазах было красно, одно ухо напрочь оглохло. Дерек, наверное, был готов умереть и смириться с тем, что умирает, но на его развороченную шею вдруг легла теплая, практически горячая человеческая ладонь. В поле зрения возник Стайлз — грязный и тощий, испуганный, но вполне нормальный.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и отключился, ощущая ненормальное спокойствие.

 

— Пей, — приказал Стайлз, пытаясь натянуть на худые ноги длинную рваную майку Дерека. — Тебе надо много пить.

— Горько же, — Дерек поморщился и выпил залпом.

— Полезно, — наставительно сказал Стайлз и подвинулся поближе к костру.

Дерек очень хотел спросить, как Стайлз дотащил его до старого дома. Это же не меньше мили, а паршивец разве что от ветра не шатается! Но он не спросил. Он вообще боялся разговаривать — хоть шея и зажила, голос то и дело прыгал вверх-вниз, сипел и срывался в хрип.

Стайлз где-то достал воды, нарвал каких-то ему известных листьев и нашел старый чайник на чердаке. У чайника отпаялся носик, но днище оказалось целым, поэтому Стайлз заварил душистый, но кошмарно горький чай, который сам пить не стал, но Дерека поил с настойчивостью курицы-наседки.

— Похрипишь пару дней, — неловко заявил Стайлз. — Ты еще легко отделался.

Он уставился в костер, подкинул туда обломки лестничных перил и присел рядом с Дереком, прижавшись к его боку.

— Сколько меня не было? Только не говори, что полгода, пожалуйста!

— Неделю, — сипло ответил Дерек, с отвращением глотая горячий чай из старой кружки.

— Неделю, — задумчиво повторил Стайлз. — Наверное, я не очень отстал по школьной программе.

— Что ты скажешь отцу?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Как обычно, скажу, что мне нужно было побыть в лесу.

— И все? — Дерек посмотрел искоса, отставил пустую кружку.

Стайлз тут же принялся наливать новую порцию.

— А что еще? Папа ведь знает кто я и какой я, он привык к тому, что я иногда ухожу.

— А он знает, в каком виде ты тут живешь?

— Нет, — признался Стайлз. — Но я еще никогда… это ты виноват.

— Это я виноват, — согласился Дерек. — Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Когда мне было пятнадцать…

— Э, нет-нет, — тут же перебил его Стайлз. — Может я немного одичал, но я ничего не забыл. Я знаю, что ты сейчас сделаешь — расскажешь печальную историю, я проникнусь ей и прощу тебя, и снова упаду в твои объятия, как трепетная принцесса. Так вот нет — ты мной пользовался, ты меня бросил! Я не хочу ничего слушать.

— Ты закончил? — терпеливо спросил Дерек. — Так вот…

— Не искушай судьбу, — предупредил Стайлз, хмурясь. — Иначе я все-таки вырву тебе горло своими зубами!

Дерек вздохнул и заткнулся, решив отложить этот разговор на более удачное время.

— Чай пей,— буркнул Стайлз. — Не отлынивай, ты потерял три пинты крови.

 

***

 

— … а ты говоришь — я не справляюсь! Я справляюсь, это ты… твою мать!

— Привет, — холодно сказал Стайлз, покачиваясь на изогнутой крепкой ветке.

Дерек раздраженно выдохнул, увидев, что ее край уходит в холодильник, пробив дверцу насквозь.

— Ты и ты, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Джексона и Айзека, — пошли вон, а ты — останься, кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

— Проваливайте, — согласился Дерек, выталкивая бет из квартиры.

Он плотно закрыл стальную дверь и понадеялся, что им хватит ума свалить, а не остаться подслушивать. Стайлз, судя по зверскому выражению глаз, был совершенно не в духе.

 

— Это было обязательно? — мрачно спросил Дерек, ощупывая дверцу холодильника.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — процедил Стайлз, покачиваясь в своем самодельном гамаке. — Признаться в чем-нибудь?

— Ты мне нужен, — честно сказал Дерек, решив зайти с козырей. — Я думаю, что ты моя пара, мне без тебя плохо.

Стайлз так поразился, что чуть не свалился на пол, захлопал глазами и уставился на Дерека, как на явление чуда.

— А-а-а, — протянул он, забыв, что хотел сказать.

Потер лицо, слез с самодельной качели и прошел туда-сюда по лофту, усыпанному листьями и мелкими ветками.

— Ты же отказался от меня, — растерянно сказал Стайлз. — Ты меня не любишь, встречаться со мной не хочешь.

— А ты меня не выслушал, — возразил Дерек. — Может, уже пора послушать?

— Ну валяй, — согласился Стайлз.

Он все еще не мог прийти в себя.

— Когда мне было пятнадцать — мной заинтересовалась одна девушка, — неловко сказал Дерек. — Она была старше меня, словом, я не устоял.

— Ну вот, к тебе даже в пятнадцать клеились, — проворчал Стайлз. — А я…

— Я начал с ней встречаться, — перебил его Дерек, — скрываясь от семьи. И это вышло мне боком.

— Она разбила твое суровое сердце? — Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Сбежала с твоей платиновой кредиткой?

— Она сожгла мою семью, — ответил Дерек.

Стайлз прикусил язык и замер.

— Она была из семьи охотников, — пояснил Дерек. — Наверное, у них такой ритуал совершеннолетия, я не знаю.

— Ох, мне так жалко, — пробурчал Стайлз. — Я бы остановил…

— Ты был маленький, — утешил его Дерек. — А у меня уже давно отболело.

— Я думал, охотники соблюдают кодекс, — Стайлз подошел к нему и робко погладил по рукаву.

— Охотники — да, — согласился Дерек. — Но Кейт… она была просто ненормальная. Нам с Лорой пришлось сбежать в Нью-Йорк и затеряться там, поэтому Кейт нас не достала.

— Я не помню ее в твоих воспоминаниях, — вдруг нахмурился Стайлз.

— Я вытравил ее, — признался Дерек. — Я каждый день говорил себе, что этого не было… знаешь, нелегко осознавать, что стал причиной…     

— Надо же, — вдруг восхитился Стайлз. — Метод отрицания в самом деле работает! Надо будет как-нибудь поискать следы, ты не мог затереть ее начисто.

— Нет, ты не будешь рыться в моей голове, — возразил Дерек. — Это неприятно.

Стайлз пожал плечами и вдруг дернулся, вспомнив, зачем пришел.

 

— Кстати о воспоминаниях, — сказал он, заливаясь краской. — Ты не помнишь чего-нибудь… противоестественного?

— Ты имеешь в виду — вязку? — уточнил Дерек. — Ты одурманил меня, привел в лес и заставил оплодо…

— Заткнись! — взвизгнул Стайлз и принялся бегать по гостиной, нервно хрустя пальцами. — Значит, это все-таки случилось! О, боже! Боже! Да мне ведь и восемнадцати лет! Прощай, колледж, прощай, университет, прощай, должность креативного директора в «Гугле»! Мне пизда. Папа меня убьет.

— Не убивайся, — миролюбиво пожурил Дерек. — Твое назначение — давать жизнь, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

— Я тебя сейчас прикончу! — заорал Стайлз. — Ты! Это и твоя ответственность!

— Разве ж я спорю? — Дерек пожал плечами. — Я готов ее признать.

Стайлз прекратил бегать, остановился и с удивлением посмотрел на Дерека.

— Ты так спокойно это принимаешь?

— Ну, мне-то не семнадцать, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Я не против маленьких Хейлов.

— Все, — обреченно сказал Стайлз. — Сначала один, потом другой, потом папочка хочет дочку, потом дети такие взрослые, давай сделаем еще малыша… я пропал.

— Успокойся, — посоветовал Дерек, подпихивая ему в руки стакан с водой. — Тебя заносит.

— Ни карьеры, ни образования, — причитал Стайлз, раскачиваясь. — Куча детей… и еще я растолстею, как старая мексиканка.

— Прекрати говорить глупости, — Дерек еле сдержал ухмылку. — Если тебя утешит — тысячи школьниц разделяют твою судьбу, но у тебя, в отличие от них, есть парень, который за тобой присмотрит.

— Который говорит, что он не мой парень! — обозлился Стайлз.

— Твой, — невозмутимо поправил его Дерек. — Я тебя не брошу.

— Может, ты меня еще и любишь? — с подозрением спросил Стайлз, плюхнулся на диван и взъерошил короткие волосы.

— Тяжело сказать, — Дерек сел рядом и притянул его к себе. — Ты меня раздражаешь так, как никто не раздражал.

Стайлз обиженно вздохнул, но Дерек закончил:

— Но и понимаешь лучше всех… и мне без тебя скучно.

— Я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? — жалобно спросил Стайлз.

— Немного, — поддразнил его Дерек. — После Кейт у меня не было серьезных отношений. Ни разу. Да что там, я и на утро ни с кем не оставался, а ты…

— А я? — поддакнул Стайлз, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— А ты раздражаешь меня прямо сейчас, — фыркнул Дерек, склонился и поцеловал Стайлза в приоткрытые губы.

 

— Что мы будем делать? — поинтересовался Стайлз, облизывая губы.

— Я бы занялся сексом, — вздохнул Дерек, — но у меня еще дела.

— Я бы тоже, — Стайлз вздохнул еще жальче, — но я имел в виду — вообще. Что мы теперь будем с этим всем делать?

— Жить, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Не на такую жизнь я рассчитывал, когда вернулся домой, но уж как есть.

— Чем я тебя снова не устраиваю? — взвился Стайлз.

— Не ты, — Дерек привлек его к себе и почесал за ухом, как кота. — Мои беты только-только научились себя контролировать. Ты носишь ребенка. Ты раздолбал мой холодильник, кстати, а он был мне дорог. Я в растерянности, но…

— Но? — ревниво спросил Стайлз.

— Но я, наверное, счастлив, — с удивлением констатировал Дерек. — Это все странно.

— Может, все-таки займемся сексом, пока я не стал толстым и противным? — вкрадчиво предложил Стайлз.

— Ты станешь толстым и противным через шесть месяцев, если я правильно помню, — Дерек встал и принялся расстегивать ремень. — Но, пожалуй, ты прав. Раздевайся!

 

***

 

— Зачем ты сюда залез? — поинтересовался Дерек, забираясь в гамак, сплетенный между двух сосен.

— Тут солнышко, — благодушно ответил Стайлз. — У меня для тебя три новости — хорошая, плохая и паршивая, с какой начать?

— С хорошей, — нервно попросил Дерек. — Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? Тебе плохо?

— Нет, — терпеливо сказал Стайлз. — Это вообще со мной не связано. Хорошая новость в том, что она милая, добрая девочка, которая понятия не имеет про семейный бизнес.

— …ага, — проговорил Дерек. — Тогда начни сначала.

— К нам в школу пришла новенькая девчонка, — начал Стайлз. — И Скотт влюбился в нее по уши с первого взгляда. Это была плохая новость. А паршивая новость в том, что ее зовут Эллисон Арджент, и я думаю, ты знаешь ее папу.

— Знаю, — процедил Дерек, помрачнев.

Он задумался.

— Что планируешь? — спокойно спросил Стайлз. — Это наверняка какой-нибудь глупый план, так что расскажи его сейчас, пока можно все исправить.

— Ты уедешь отсюда, — жестко сказал Дерек. — Заберешь отца, Мелиссу Маккол, Лидию и Айзека.

— А кого мне еще забрать? — ласково поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Охотники не зря сюда явились, — отрезал Дерек. — Я не могу рисковать тобой. Айзек убедится, что вы доедете до Аляски. Там живут мои друзья, они за тобой присмотрят.

— Почему ж не на Северный полюс? — искренне удивился Стайлз. — Что ты так разволновался? Ардженты живут рядом с лесом, их там всего трое. Если хочешь, я их убью.

— Нет, — Дерек вздрогнул. — Тогда в Хиллз нагрянут все Ардженты, а их много.

— Лес большой, — равнодушно ответил Стайлз, — всем место найду.

— Да что ты заладил! — рассердился Дерек. — Нельзя просто так взять и истребить известный клан охотников.

— Можно, — фыркнул Стайлз, поглаживая живот.

Дерек раздраженно сплюнул.

 

— По-моему, ты зря переживаешь, они выглядят безобидно.

— Охотники не бывают безобидными! — отрезал Дерек, хмурясь.

— Я их не боюсь, — Стайлз принялся ластиться к нему. — Мои возможности только растут…

— Как и твой живот, — Дерек осторожно погладил внушительную выпуклость. — Только пятый месяц, а ты все еще растешь… ты же ничего от меня не скрываешь?

— Ты имеешь в виду, не собираюсь ли я подарить тебе лошадку? — с ехидцей спросил Стайлз. — Не собираюсь.

— Может, там не один ребенок? — предположил Дерек, любовно очерчивая выпуклый пупок.

— Один, — с непоколебимой уверенностью ответил Стайлз. — Дерек, ты этот разговор регулярно заводишь, успокойся уже.

— А вдруг ты на десятом месяце будешь похож на апельсин? — совершенно серьезно спросил Дерек.

— Значит, буду похож на апельсин! — рассердился Стайлз. — Это ребенок альфы, он не может быть маленьким.

Дерек засмеялся, перекатил Стайлза на себя и привычно устроил упругий живот на своем бедре.

— Что делать с Арджентами? — проговорил он вслух. — Зачем они явились именно сейчас?

— Ты уверен в своей стае? — лениво спросил Стайлз.

— Да.

— Ну и не дергайся.

— Я не могу не дергаться! — Дерек ущипнул Стайлза за мягкое местечко под ягодицей. — Альфа должен дергаться.

— Тогда узнай у Арджента — какого лешего их принесло, — посоветовал Стайлз. — Послушай, что он скажет. А потом я их убью.

Дерек громко фыркнул.

 

Гамак начал покачиваться. Стайлз зевнул, показав розовый язык, и потянулся. Положил ладонь Дереку на живот и медленно повел вниз.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — флегматично поинтересовался Дерек. — Концентрацию потеряешь и шлепнемся.

— Не шлепнемся, — жизнерадостно ответил Стайлз. — Я узлы вручную затянул.

— Ага, — Дерек прикрыл глаза и заложил руки за голову.

— Ну так?

— А? — спросил он, прикидываясь глупым. — Что?

— Снимай штаны, — просвистел Стайлз ему в ухо, еще и влажно поцеловал, звонко чмокнув.

— Фу! — прикрикнул Дерек, морщась. — Плохой мальчик!

Стайлз захихикал, стащил белую футболку и подложил себе под спину.

— Не теряю надежду, что твое либидо уймется раньше, чем я закончусь, — пожаловался Дерек, ловко переворачивая Стайлза набок. — Это же невозможно: и утром, и вечером, и ночью...

— Все возможно, — деловито ответил Стайлз, — заткнись и делай свое дело.

 

Дерек укусил его за ухо, погладил лопатку и провел пальцами между ягодиц. Стайлз самодовольно вздохнул, отвел ногу, придерживая живот.

Со спины, если не видеть надутое брюхо, и не скажешь, что не человек, да еще и беременный. Обычный худой мальчишка, все еще нескладный, но уже с каким-никаким разворотом плеч. А вот если смотреть спереди — обычным никак не назовешь. Ладно, что беременный, в живот будто пляжный мяч запихнули, но… странный.

Стайлз научился мастерски наводить морок, скрывая свое положение, но все равно что-то было не так, люди оглядывались, особенно когда видели его боковым взглядом.

Но Дерек-то знал, что такое его Стайлз.

 

— Не хочет он выполнять свои обязанности, — пробормотал Стайлз, блаженно сжимаясь на трех пальцах. — Я могу подсказать тебе парочку выходов.

— Стайлз, — Дерек, интереса ради, протолкнул и мизинец, провернул ладонь и вытащил. — Ты уверен, что мне прямо сейчас надо это слышать?

— Нет, — честно сказал Стайлз.

Дерек с интересом посмотрел на свои пальцы, мокрые от спермы, но ничего не сказал. Поводил головкой между ягодиц, поддразнивая, и когда Стайлз капризно вздохнул, втолкнулся.

— О, боже, — простонал Стайлз, придерживая живот.

Еще и голову откинул назад так, что четко попал затылком по переносице Дереку.

— Осторожнее, — проворчал тот.

Стайлз вонзил ногти ему в руку, побуждая двигаться.

— Ему нравится, когда ты во мне, — неожиданно признался Стайлз, разрушив блаженную тишину, наполненную вдохами. — Он перестает крутиться.

— Ага, — невнятно ответил Дерек.

Ему даже двигаться не приходилось — гамак сам раскачивался, Дерек кайфовал, поглаживая Стайлза по бокам и животу, но тому, как обычно, хотелось поговорить.

— А если мое либидо не уймется, можно я тебя трахну? — спросил Стайлз, не дождавшись разумного ответа.

— Нет.

Стайлз приуныл, перетащил ладонь Дерека на грудь и надавил на пальцы, заставляя их сжаться на выпуклом алом соске.

— Ну говори уже, — смиловался Дерек, догадавшись, что Стайлз не просто так сопит и облизывается.

— Тыведьнезаставишьсвоюстаюменяублажать? — выпалил Стайлз, пытаясь оглянуться.

— А тебе бы хотелось? — заинтересовался Дерек.

— А ты бы смотрел?

— Посмотрел бы, — согласился Дерек.

Стайлз томно вздохнул, перетащил ладонь Дерека на живот.

— Вот за что я тебя люблю — так это за терпение и готовность к экспериментам, — простонал Стайлз.

— А за что я тебя люблю — сам не знаю, — пробубнил Дерек. — Вот такой я дебил.

Стайлз недовольно захныкал, но у него уже не было сил спорить и болтать, он задвигал ладонью, выгнулся стрункой и закатил глаза. Дерек больно прихватил его сосок, зная, что Стайлз от этого только ярче кончит, и спустил сам, даже не стараясь сдержаться. Стайлз тонко взвыл, ощутив узел, и обмяк.

 

— Насчет группового секса… — начал было Дерек, когда Стайлз сполз с него и натянул футболку.

— Забудь, — лениво ответил тот. — Эротические фантазии.

— В моих эротических фантазиях я частенько даю тебе по уху, — покачал головой Дерек.

Ему было лениво одеваться и даже застегиваться.

— А что ты там еще делаешь? — оживился Стайлз. — Избиваешь меня, а я цепляюсь за твои колени и умоляю не причинять вреда моему ребенку?

— Надо проверить, что ты за сериалы смотришь, — проворчал себе под нос Дерек. 

— Нормальные сериалы, — окрысился Стайлз. — Мы с Джексоном большие фанаты Дона Мигеля!

Дерек утомленно прикрыл глаза.

— Так, принцесса Покахонтас, — он перебил горячий пересказ героических приключений какого-то Мигеля, — ты мне скажи точно и внятно. Что мне делать с охотниками? Ты хранитель леса, ты решай.

— Есть у меня отличная полянка! — обрадовался Стайлз. — Тихая, темная, влажная, никто ее в жизни не найдет… только вот девчонку мне жалко, Скотт по ней слюни пускает.

Дерек накинул на его плечи рубашку, обнял и принялся привычно, машинально, поглаживать круглый живот.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал, куда пропала Кейт, — вдруг сказал Стайлз. — Это ты ее убил?

— Нет, — Дерек криво усмехнулся. — Она попробовала провернуть тот же номер с другим оборотнем, но он был старше и умнее меня, он ей горло порвал.

— Ну вот и отлично, — обрадовался Стайлз. — Если ты говоришь, что Ардженты соблюдают кодекс, может, и не придется с ними воевать. Тогда я заберу себе Эллисон и…

— Ты так полшколы в гамадриад обратишь, — покачал головой Дерек.

— И пусть! Лидия довольна. И Дэнни доволен. И Стайлз доволен. И маленький Мигель доволен. Все довольны, ты один брюзжишь.

— Только не Мигель!

— Мигель-Мигель, — промурлыкал Стайлз. — может, посмотришь со мной пару серий? Дон Мигель такой крутой!

Дерек закрыл глаза и с трудом поборол желание спрыгнуть с гамака вниз головой. Он любил Стайлза, но иногда так бы и придушил.

— Ты не можешь мне отказывать! — бушевал Стайлз. — Ты должен мне потакать! Яжеребенок! То есть, у меня же ребенок, и ты никогда мне не веришь, когда я что-то хвалю.

— Потому что «Сорвиголова» — отстой, — возразил Дерек.

— Один раз ошибся! — рассердился Стайлз. — Дон Мигель не такой! Он смешной и героический, и любит сеньорину Анну!

— Ладно, — обреченно сказал Дерек. — Так и быть, на сеньорину Анну посмотрю.

— Вот и договорились, — Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и вдруг выпрямился. — О, вон белка прыгает, поймай! Ну же, поймай, я кушать хочу!

 

Так бы и придушил. Определенно.  


End file.
